


The Silent Light: A Megatron x Starscream Fanfiction [COMPLETED]

by LostToTheRiver



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action & Romance, Aliens, Awkward Romance, Bayformers, Betrayal, Boys Kissing, Cybertron, Cybertronian Culture (Transformers), Cybertronian Politics (Transformers), Developing Friendships, Drama & Romance, Engineer - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Fanfiction, First Kiss, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Good Decepticons (Transformers), Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Neck Kissing, Nemesis - Freeform, Partner Betrayal, Post-Cybertronian Civil War, Revenge, Robots, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Rough Kissing, Science, Soundwave Week 2020, Spark, The Transformers: Megatron Origin (IDW), Tragic Romance, Transformers - Freeform, True Love's Kiss, alien - Freeform, travisformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostToTheRiver/pseuds/LostToTheRiver
Summary: Following a traumatic head injury, Megatron awakens from his comatose fully operational but dramatically changed.  His altered behavior allows for a stronger relationship with Starscream to blossom.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. EPISODE 1 - THE FALL

Starscream rushed quickly through the gloomy halls of the Nemesis, his large feet producing loud bangs as he dashed jollily along.

Oh, what a glorious day this had turned out be! Megatron is dying! The big brute, finally death shall have his head!

Starscream skidded around a corner, the screeching of metal-on-metal howling through the quiet air. Concerned and hushed voices were dripping from the glowing room ahead. Starscream burst into the medical quarters, and as the other Decepticons turned to investigate who had entered, he ripped his devious grin off his face. A somber frown replaced it, his yellow eyes now a soft light. Oh yes, mourning happens when someone dies.

He approached the operating table his liege was splayed out upon. Knock Out was busily tending to the intense damage committed to Megatron's face. His metal helmet was twisted strangely, making it difficult for Knock Out to pry it off and give him access to repair whatever hell lay beneath.

"How long have you been trying to get it off?" Starscream questioned.

"Dammit, Scream, I don't know. Hours."

Starscream was taken aback by Knock Out's hasty and fowl response, but, then again, the young medic was under an extreme amount of stress. Why, the life of the Decepticon lord was being held in his lovely little hands.

Starscream turned his head, observing the two others lurking in the shadows, watching Knock Out's every move, making sure no malpractice would take place.

"Soundwave, get out. Knock Out's stressed enough without you peeping in."

Soundwave's yellow visor's luminosity increased as he was addressed. A robotic sigh crackled out from beneath his mouth plate.

"I want to be here if my Liege perishes," Soundwave rebutted. Something knocked around inside his chest compartment, and the door hissed as it slowly opened. Ravage poked his head out, locking his eyes with Starscream, daring the second in command to make another stab at his master.

"Fine. Shockwave, is there anything you can do?"

The genius slipped out of the darkness, his eye a furious red amongst the violet lights of the Nemesis. He approached the table as Knock Out removed part of Megatron's helmet. The head gear was still compressed against him, naughtily holding on, desperate to kill him. Starscream never knew he could relate to an inanimate object so much.

"I can give Knock Out some time to rest."

"Oh, thank Primus." Knock Out threw down his tools before scampering off to another sector of the room, hiding away from the horror he had to fix.

Shockwave gripped one of the tools and went to work carefully removing more parts, dropping the little bits into a tin. The helmet was shattered into hundreds of brilliant little shards, all cutting into Megatron's head. One incorrect extraction would cause irreversible damage, and Shockwave's blocky hands would most definitely commit harm. They were the fingers of an engineer, not a graceful medic. 

Starscream was glad.

"Is there any way I can help? Speed up the process?" Starscream reached out towards a pair of tweezers.

"No."

Starscream picked up the tool, the metal reflecting a shaft of light. "This doesn't seem too difficult. An extra pair of hands would be a major asset."

"Your proposal is illogical. This is not about speed. This is about accuracy. You are devoid of accuracy."

Starscream grunted softly to himself, dramatically dropping the tweezers back into their home. Shockwave had made considerably more progress than Knock Out had, and now the severed, sparking wires constructing Megatron's neutral network could be made out. 

Knock Out slunk back out into the light, his optics dull and dead. He glanced at the war inside his lord's head, violent and wild like a jungle, overgrown and ugly. He slumped down quickly as if someone had thwacked him with a bat, shielding his eyes with his feminine hands.

"I can't do it. I can't save him."

Shockwave briefly glanced at the panicked medic before resuming his progress. "You are trained. You are skilled enough to complete a task such as this."

"I was _never_ trained to fix something of this extent. He's gone. Our lord is gone."

Soundwave approached the table, now fixated on the anatomical trauma his leader had undergone. His minicons remained tucked away, safe against his spark. "Shockwave, do you have any knowledge regarding neural repair?"

Shockwave dropped another piece into the tin, a small segment of the complex puzzle of destruction. "I have extensive understanding of the brain, but no, I have not repaired a Cybertronian's neural network."

"Join forces with Knock Out. The combined skill will produce an agreeable outcome."

Shockwave looked to the shivering doctor. "I side with Soundwave."

Knock Out looked to Starscream, seeking a second opinion. Starscream's face remained emotionless, leaving his comrade stranded in the sea of sorrow and shock.

"Ass," Knock Out muttered before turning to the scientist, who was staring intently at him, awaiting a response. "Fine. Just get the rest of that helmet removed. I am going to get some more tools."

As Knock Out left them alone again, Starscream pulled up a chair, placing himself in a makeshift theatre. What a glorious play this was! The drama, the fear! Oh, they cared so dearly. What a shame the gladiator was going to perish. Starscream pulled a long, spear like tool off the overbed table, and he used it to clean some dirt out from between his blue knuckles. He needed to look respectable for his coronation. 

Knock Out reappeared, clutching a small satchel full of various tools. Starscream watched him pull every shape of gizmo that could be imagined out of the bag. The helmet had finally been removed, exposing Megatron's disaster of a brain.

Knock Out turned to Starscream. "What happened?"

"We were in retreat from the Autobots. All the vehicons we had brought along had been struck down, and Megatron had already suffered damage to his shoulder." Starscream gestured to the wreckage. "We were trying to escape through a deep ravine, stay protected from being fired at, but someone managed to make boulders fall down around us. I sped up, avoiding the rocks, and I expected Megatron to do the same, but when I turned around, he was trapped under the boulders unconscious. I brought him back to the ship. He is strong; I never expected the damage to be this extreme."

Knock Out shook his head, disappointed about his lord's predicament. "Why did it have to hit him in the head?"

Shockwave prepared the gadgets Knock Out had brought, warming them up for soldering. Knock Out began to instruct him on how to wield the tools correctly, and as the engineer listened intently, Starscream zoned out, staring at the dark ceiling.

_Even if he does live, he is going to be a wreck._

The stench of burning filled the air, so putrid and rank.

_Even if he doesn't die, I will have to take over. He's going to be paralyzed or something. He won't be able to think straight. Ugh, like he ever has._

Smoke unraveled into the air like phantoms, watching over the surgery unwinding below them. Soundwave kneaded his hands in the corner, watching and praying to Primus.

Starscream watched the communications leader, feeling a small pang of guilt that was immediately shoved down. This was not Starscream's fault, and it wasn't like he cared for Soundwave anyways. Or anyone in the room for that matter. Maybe Knock Out. Starscream was his own number one, but he could not hide his own hatred for himself. He wished he cared for his dying master. But he cared more for the throne.

**. . .**

Soundwave affixed a makeshift helmet atop his master's head, clicking it into place. Megatron's expression was contorted into a sneer of distress, like he could feel the agony behind his forehead. Starscream dismissed himself from his perch on the chair, and he approached the patient. Knock Out initiated tests, placing probes on Megatron.

Starscream observed the screen, and Megatron's brain burst into activity.

 _Dammit_.

"He's...alive," Knock Out breathed, on the verge of tears. "We did it, Shockwave."

Shockwave nodded, as if checking off yet another seemingly impossible scientific feat. Just yet another day in the world of Shockwave. He fired up another computer, raking his gaze over scans of Megatron's brain, comparing the aftermath of the surgery to images of what their leader's disturbed mind looked like before the accident.

Knock Out looked over. "Anything major?"

"Surprisingly, no damage to the interior. The cortex took most of the trauma. Most of my concern is regarding expansion in the jurisdiction region."

Starscream fixed his gaze on Shockwave's screen. "What's that?"

"The region of our minds that determines our decisions and finalized actions."

Knock Out ventured over, his optics absorbing the information spread out before him. "What would this do to him?"

"More control over emotions. Less...outbursts."

"But will he still be Megatron?" Starscream asked.

"From what I can tell, yes."

"My liege..."

The trio whipped around. Soundwave was hunched over Megatron, who was attempting to sit up.

"My liege, please, stay down." Soundwave gently pushed his lord down, and Megatron struggled to push him away.

"Weak," Megatron muttered.

Knock Out scampered over, joyous. "Yes, you will have to recover, but welcome back."

Starscream stared at the resurrection happening in the operating room, and his optics darkened. He should have just taken those tweezers and stabbed Megatron's brain. The witnesses didn't have to remain. He could have taken down these Decepticons.


	2. EPISODE 2 - THE DEVIL AMONG US

His flaming eyes darted about, taking in the world that sheltered him during his temporary fall. Megatron's white irises shrank and expanded as his optics landed on Starscream, observing his hunched deputy.

"How do you feel?" Starscream cautiously approached Megatron's table. The room was empty, abandoned by the the other three Decepticons that had accompanied them during the operation.

"Frail," Megatron grumbled, his rich, deep voice crackling through the still air.

Starscream gave a small nod. "You will recover, just like you had all those other times."

Megatron sat up, his power still evident in even such a miniscule action. His chin raised, he stared down at Starscream, his newborn brain obviously active and judging. "You wanted me dead, didn't you?"

Starscream sucked in a small breath. Not being transparent has never been his strong suit. "I wouldn't call it that."

"Call it what?"

" _Wanting_ you dead. I don't _want_ you dead."

"That's because you need me dead. That is the only way you will lead this group." Megatron warily lowered himself to the floor, his feet struggling to take his incredible gladiator weight.

"Maybe trying to walk isn't the best -" Starscream swept forward as his liege collapsed, and he pressed against Megatron's armored shoulders to prevent his fragile head from bashing against the floor. "- course of action. Do not worry. The Decepticons will be lead graciously while you recover."

Megatron whipped his head up, his fiery optics burning with the passion of leadership. "I won't let you lead them."

His voice...his words were not smothered with raw enmity. Instead, they were courageous and intelligent. Starscream stared emptily at his master's mouth, wondering how it had managed to produce such a masculine and beautifully handled phrase.

"I know what you do, and it has never been applaudable. Everything I have constructed for the Decepticons is taken down when you step up to take my place."

"You are unwell."

"I...I know." Megatron dropped his head, fear wracking through his body. 

Starscream felt uncomfortable, almost _violated_ , watching such an unstoppable force slowly falling in upon itself, like a wonderous star finally ending its cycle of fusion.

"Help me up," Megatron ordered, placing a solid hand upon Starscream's comparably feeble shoulder, and the commander was tugged down slightly. Starscream helped pull up the lord, and Megatron wavered in the air as he attempted to stable himself.

Megatron began to parade sluggishly around the room, eagerly looking to Starscream. "See? I am ready to start again."

Starscream felt the cavity around his spark tighten. This was when the beating began. Megatron had seen through him, as usual, like the window of a house, contemplating the ugly and despicable décor inside his second in command.

"Come. Help me to the bridge." Megatron beckoned Starscream forward with a brief flick of his hand, and Starscream scampered up to him, cautious. Starscream grew tense as Megatron again placed his hand on his shoulder, handing off some of his weight to him. "I have a horrendous headache," Megatron murmured as they entered the labyrinth of hallways making up the Nemesis, and his feet slid along abnormally, like his brain was still trying to connect to them.

 **. . .**

A chilled wind blasted Starscream's face as the doors to the bridge slid apart, and he aided his liege into the room. Soundwave was busily tending to a plethora of information contained in one of the computers, and he turned his head to learn who had entered.

"Megatron, no!" Soundwave rushed forward, desperate to put his master back on his back. "Knock Out said you can't walk yet. You need to rest." He turned to observe Starscream, and his visor started to glow brilliantly as fury began to command him. "You wretch! How dare you -"

"I asked him to," Megatron interrupted, his voice remaining silky even though his own optics were filled with rage. He did not appreciate Soundwave's hasty accusation.

Soundwave backed away. "You still need to recharge. You have taken an incredible amount of damage."

"That is no worry."

"But the Decepticons need you to recover."

"The Decepticons are no more. The conflict ends today."

Soundwave and Starscream glanced at each other, pondering what their leader had just uttered. Megatron stalked forward to the head of the bridge, gazing out at the spattering of stars that collected around the Earth resting below.

"We have wronged the Autobots and the natives of this planet," Megatron continued. "If we are to rebuild our homeworld, we must end the Decepticons and Autobots. No one shall win, but that is the only way for our species to win."

Megatron continued his proposal of the future, and Soundwave scooted next to Starscream, his face dangerously close to Starscream's audio receptors.

"There is a devil among us," Soundwave softly said. "He has betrayed everything he has built our kind upon."


	3. EPISODE 3 - THE ROOM

Megatron gently scribbled on a digital pad, the words glowing vibrant and lilac in the shadowy backroom. He had desired to remain alone while he crafted this document: the peace treaty he would generously gift to the Autobots. Starscream entered the hidden, small chamber, and a cluster of other digital pads rested in his blocky arms.

"You said you needed more?" Starscream softly said before sliding the pads next to Megatron's hand.

The leader eyed what Starscream had delivered, and he delicately put down his writing utensil.

"They are afraid, aren't they?" Megatron laced his long, knifelike fingers together, and he settled his chin on the bed his hands had created.

Starscream discovered a chair abandoned in the corner of the room, sad and alone. He pulled the stool up to Megatron's desk and settled down in it, brushing some dust off of his legs. "What do you mean?"

"The other Decepticons are fearful of the actions I am taking."

Starscream gently scratched his flat cheeks, unsure of how to inform his leader. "They...my liege, they are afraid that The Accident has caused your new way of, um, thinking."

Megatron stood, his figure incredible and wonderous like a Roman statue, bursting with strength and glory. He placidly rounded the desk, dragging his own chair behind him. He placed the seat next to Starscream and rested upon it.

In other situations similar to this, Starscream had felt incredibly petrified. It was always the prelude to a horrendous punch or other demonstration of dominance. But, in this moment, Megatron commanded the air of a king, not of a tyrant. He was serene, understanding of his ranks' confusion.

"I do feel different, if that helps to know. But I am still in here." Megatron tapped his chest. "I still feel this extreme rage, this really painful anger, but I can...control it."

"Control?"

"More than I used to be able to. I know that in the past," Megatron pulled his optics away from Starscream, refusing to reveal his raw shame to his follower. "I had wronged you many times when I was disappointed with you."

Starscream glanced down at a few scars that had collected over the kilocycles across his body.

"And, I understand if you don't want to accept my apology, but I am truly sorry. I am so, so sorry. I was in the wrong when I...when I harmed you." Megatron bit his lip, his sharp teeth glinting in the light. It became silent, and Starscream turned his attention back to his lord.

Streams of clear lubricant were trickling down Megatron's cheeks, dripping like a melting icicle onto his lap. His optics' luminosity had dwindled, as if his eyes were being swamped with storm clouds, killing any light. Starscream quickly stood, desperate to end his lord's grief. Not to make his leader feel better, but to end the awkwardness Starscream was enduring.

"Oh, my liege, there is no need to be upset! Here," Starscream grabbed one of the treaty documents off the desk, snatching the writing tool along with it, and held it out to Megatron. "finish your work!"

Megatron stood and took the digital pad away from Starscream, throwing it onto the desk. "No, I do not care about that right now. I have beaten you! I beat you!" His bawling increased, flooding his face with tears. "I need you to know that none of the punishments I delivered to you were warranted. You never deserved what I did to you. And you never deserve such punishments ever again."

Megatron pulled Starscream into an embrace, and Starscream held his arms out, unsure of where they should go. His leader shook as he cried and released his sorrow, and Starscream felt the tears drop onto his back like warm rain. Starscream gingerly placed his hands on Megatron's waist, not wanting to return too much of the hug.

"Lord Megatron, uh, it hurts."

"I am so, so sorry."

"No, you are squeezing me."

"Oh!"

Megatron hastily retreated, keeping his hands locked onto his deputy's blocky shoulders. He wanted Starscream to understand the extent of his verbal amends. Before The Accident, Megatron was ruled by his own aggression and ire, pushing down anything his conscience attempted to advise him. Now, the little righteous voice of his mind had conquered everything, and since he was aware of the his past faults, it was time to apologize to everyone his jealousy and toxicity had affected.

"Master," Starscream squealed, unsure of how to respond to Megatron's abrupt display of affection. "I accept."

Megatron gazed deeply into Starscream's glittering eyes. "I know you don't."

Starscream shut his optics, fearful as he felt himself being sucked into the blackness of the room. "You are right. Everything you did hurt so much."

"I was blind. I'm so sorry. I can't take away what I did, but I promise you, from the bottom of my spark, that I will never do it again. All wrongdoings will be met with equal punishments, but never shall I raise a hand against you."

Starscream bowed his head, submitting to whatever plans Megatron had.

"I am aware that you fear me, but that is something I am going to work on with you. I need your help, my second in command, to complete these documents."

Starscream dragged his gaze toward the table littered with treaties that would mandate the fate of all Cybertronians, including the planet the war eradicated. Starscream wrinkled his nose.

"I understand what you are doing," Starscream said. "but I do not agree with it. The Autobots caused this war. They need to be destroyed, and then all of us return to Cybertron to rebuild it and lead it."

Megatron gently settled back in his chair, peering up at the young Seeker with desperate optics. "We are the bad guys, Starscream. The Accident has made me see everything. I want to heal our species with my brother."

"Optimus? You really have changed."

"I know, and I know that it is unnerving to many. But I lead you all and I welcome this change. Now, you can leave the Decepticons or you can remain here and help me."

Starscream huffed and looked around the room.

"I'll give you time to think about it if that helps. Come back to me tomorrow and tell me what you have decided." Megatron rose and returned behind the desk, resuming the crafting of peace and healing he so powerfully held close to his spark.

Starscream sat back down, watching his leader work. "I have decided now. I am loyal to the Decepticons, and if this is what we are going to do, then so be it."

Megatron gently nodded, his makeshift, faceted helmet glinting purple as his head bobbed. He grabbed a stack of digital pads out from under the desk and slid them towards Starscream, and Starscream marveled at the tower.

"Here," Megatron handed Starscream a writing utensil. "start signing."


	4. EPISODE 4 - THE PROPOSAL

"You think we should follow him?" Soundwave gracefully dropped his mouth plate down to his chin, revealing a small, rectangular orifice. A soft breath whispered out of the strange hole. He raised his large glass of liquified Kremzeek, pouring the energizing goo into him. He slightly shook as the jittery substance tapped into his nervous system.

Starscream sat across the polished table, running his cerulean finger around the rim of his own chipped glass, filled slightly with an elixir of oil and liquid energon. His thirst was not as great as what his frenemy felt.

"Yes. We are loyal to him, aren't we?" Starscream replied.

"Well, I can say that I am. Not too sure about you."

Starscream glowered at Soundwave, insecure about his own indecisiveness and lack of trust. "I have had many run ins with our liege. It's not like you two have issues."

"Oh, believe me," Soundwave gulped down the last of his yellow drink and made a grotesque slurping sound. "everyone here has issues with him." Soundwave quickly looked around, making sure no one was listening in. That was his job.

Starscream watched Soundwave clicked his mouth plate back into place. "I told him I would follow him. You already know about what happened earlier today."

Soundwave place his glass on its side before childishly spinning it, watching the harsh light bounce off of its surface. "Yeah, you've already told me three times."

"But it was so strange! Megatron is gone. I don't know who the frag this is."

"I get it. I haven't talked to him much since the Accident. He s-seems to be either quiet or b-blabbering to you." The Kremzeek altered Soundwave's phrasing, making his speech increasingly unsophisticated. It would be a matter of minutes before he was completely locked down.

Starscream sipped on his ebony refreshment, gagging at the oil's tinny taste. "I think we should operate on him again. Get him back to normal."

"Talk to K-Knock Out, but I don't think he'll do it. We all saw the m-mess he became last time."

"But that was because he was panicked, trying to save Megatron's life. It would be different this time."

"We still risk s-screwing him up even more. Shockwave s-said there was some change in that 'jurisdiction' area; it got b-bigger. Maybe this is good. He's still strong, but now he's -"

"Altruistic"

"I was going to say n-noble, but I guess that is, ugh, correct, mhmm, as well." Soundwave hung his head as the Kremzeek fully took control of him, paralyzing his vocal processor and transforming him into a tense nobody.

"A'ight, see you later." Starscream finished off his own drink before standing, shivering at the horrendous taste followed up by the energon's tangy sweetness. He made his way over to the door, and Knock Out swept in, desperate for his own escape from reality.

"Oh, hello Starscream." Knock Out looked over to Soundwave before pushing lightly past the deputy. "What did he get into?"

"Kremzeek."

"Sounds like what I want." Knock Out treated himself to a glass, operating the self-serve bar. 

Starscream pulled up to a stool, trying to talk to the medic before he was also lost to the void. "I want you to operate on Megatron again."

"Too busy," Knock Out muttered as he raised the glass to his shimmering, pale lips.

Starscream grabbed the bottom of the cup and pulled it, along with Knock Out's silver hand, towards the tile counter. Knock Out curiosuly glared at Starscream, somewhat amused by his friend's desperation.

"He's a wreck, Knock Out."

"Maybe we should talk about this when you aren't drunk and I am not about to become drunk."

"I had one tiny mixed drink of energon and oil. I have consumed much harder things before."

"Fine." Knock Out placed his Kremzeek down, furious that he could not enjoy the one thing currently holding him together. "Why do you want me to open him up again?"

"He's not Megatron anymore."

Knock Out rolled his rose colored eyes. "I'm not going to risk destroying him. It was a miracle he was able to wake up last time."

"But he wants to make amends with the Autobots."

"And what's wrong with that?" Knock Out pursed his lips as his controversial secret slipped out of his mouth.

"Oh my Primus, you _like_ the Autobots also?"

"Not like, per say, more of just I think they are the better side." Knock Out glanced at Soundwave's hunched form. "He's out, right?"

"Yes, you idiot, he's not listening or recording. Then why are you here?"

"This is going to be the winning side, and I rather not be thrown into slave work when the Decepticons win."

"Megatron wants to dissolve the Decepticons. He's got huge stacks of peace treaty documents."

Knock Out took a dainty sip of his drink, trying to get a move on what he came to the bar for. "He's our leader. Let him do what he wants."

"Why is everyone here so dense?! He is mentally _unstable_. He shouldn't be allowed to make decisions like this."

Knock Out ran his tongue over his straight teeth, trying to taste the strong booze just a little bit more. "I know you supported Megatron and that he is a whimpering crybaby for you right now."

"What? How?"

"Ugh, you are such a yapper, and a loud one at that. Everyone knows everything about you here, not just Soundwave."

"Okay, yeah I need to learn how to lower my voice. But yes, Megatron _cried_. The gladiator, the leader of the damn Decepticons, shriveled up and bawled while hugging me."

"I listened to just a bit of Soundwave's and your conversation. I got the crying part, but why was he crying?"

"He was apologizing for beating me in the past. He feels horrible for it." Starscream leaned over the glistening counter, serving himself a glass of Kremzeek as well. Knock Out nodded in approval. "I agreed to help him because he's obviously in a dark place right now, and I am loyal to this side. He's my leader."

"You want him dead, though."

"I did, but I'm not too sure now."

"How come?"

"He no longer poses as a challenge anymore."

"You think he's weak for being more emotional?" Knock Out took another sip, his dark pupils enlarging as the flavor flooded over his tongue.

"Kinda, yeah."

"Interesting."

Starscream took in a large gulp of the Kremzeek, his wings shivering as it slid through his body like a toxic slug, seeking to bring him down. The bar, like the rest of the ship, felt stale, but this liquid wonder eradicated that stillness.

"Well, before we finally become braindead for the next couple cycles, let me just advise you about something," Knock Out said. "Our leader might have changed and actually cries now like the rest of us, but don't think him as something lesser because of it."

Knock Out pressed the glass to his mouth and turned the bottom of the cup up towards the ceiling, and Starscream drunkenly observed the yellowish sludge slip into his friend. Knock Out raised the empty glass, as if saluting an invisible soldier before locking down. Starscream gazed around, the world turning into a mishmash of pixels before he finally curled up and logged off from this confusing world.


	5. EPISODE 5 - THE SNITCH

Shockwave impersonally stared into the bar, his yellow eye flickering as he gathered data about what lay beyond the doors. Knock Out and Starscream were crumpled up at the bar, their optics shaking as they stared dead ahead, numb to the bystander. Shockwave cocked his flat head, observing what had become of the communications captain.

Soundwave had toppled from his seat, now splayed across the ground, his plexiglass chest hatch ajar. The sixteen minicons that were usually snuggled away inside were also strewn about, drugged by the Kremzeek that had poisoned Soundwave's energon.

Shockwave slowly meandered up to the bodies, lightly shoving Lazerbeak with his clunky foot, making sure the drone truly was out. After no response, Shockwave muttered, "Interesting discovery."

The Kremzeek could be used to disable Soundwave and the minicons if their master ingested it. Connected energon shares, perhaps?

Shockwave shook his head before leaving the bar and trekking back to his lab aboard the Nemesis. Megatron was off recharging, and the vehicons that scuttled about the hallways were given specific instructions to never wander near the lab. Shockwave was supposed to be gifted full silence so he could concentrate on his inventions. No other Decepticons were aboard the ship. A few Seekers would arrive tomorrow, but until then, Shockwave would remain undisturbed.

Shockwave slipped into the lab, red and green diodes on the computer systems blinking. He had just constructed a complex line of code, and as the computer system digested what he was commanding it to do, Shockwave decided to utilize this time to do something he never expected himself to do.

Shockwave's fingers conquered another computer's keyboard, lightning fast as he entered a secure wavelength, preventing others from listening in.

_To any Autobots who this may concern,_

_Megatron is preparing a peace treaty to terminate the war._

Shockwave peered up at what he had typed into his digital letter. The Autobots would believe it; it was true, anyways. Optimus was always desperate to latch onto any sign of returning to Cybertron and bringing balance back to all Cybertronian kind.

_He has suffered incredible damage to his neural network, and even though Knock Out and I attempted to salvage all that we could, his jurisdiction region has swelled, almost double in size to what is previously was._

_Starscream is interested in commencing a second operation to undo what has occurred to our liege. Even though this route of action appears logical_

Shockwave pulled his hands away from the keyboard, contemplating how he should phrase this without seeming...too much like a traitor.

_Even though this route of action appears logical, I believe it to be in the best interest of our species for Megatron to remain in this state. His memories and personality are still intact, but he does indeed have more of a handle on his temper. He also appears to have accessed more emotional capability, and even though I strongly believe emotion obstructs invention, this transformation might be of positive utilization._

_I would like to discuss the current situation with any Autobots, preferably with Ratchet for a scientific viewpoint, before Megatron releases his peace treaty._

The computer produced a vip! as the message darted off through space to the Earth that lay below. Shockwave lowered his head, shame suddenly flooding through him. It was the first emotional sensation he had experienced in quite some time, and he kneeled down, trying to take the blow to his spark.

The engineer hastily pulled himself back up as another sound belted from the computer, announcing an arriving message.

_Shockwave,_

_Meet us at the following coordinates now. Just you and no weaponry._

Shockwave read the message from Optimus again before gazing down at the permanent ray gun that was melded to his arm. It could not be removed in a timely manner, so he unhooked the tube connecting to a charging pack on his back, letting the chain drag behind him as he activated a bridge.

. . .

The wilderness was turning amber as the sun sank on the horizon, the mountains appearing to pull it down. Shockwave was settled atop a boulder, observing the solar mass's disappearance. A ground bridge ripped open ahead, and the genius calmly watched Optimus exit the portal with Ratchet and Elita at his sides.

Optimus spotted the engineer sitting cross legged. "Is it true?"

Shockwave rose, exposing the disconnected tube. "Yes. And my weaponry is disabled."

"What happened to Megatron exactly?" Ratchet approached the other fellow engineer, desperate to collect information.

Shockwave slowly stalked down the boulder, his ankles clanking as he made his way to the forest floor carpeted with rotting leaves. "Our only source of explanation, Starscream, reported that a fight with the Autobots resulted in a large boulder falling on Megatron, damaging his brain. I am unsure if this information is legitimate."

"It is," Elita said. She approached the enemy scientist, wary of his disconnected cannon. "We forced Starscream and Megatron into a ravine and loosened a few boulders with our own guns. The boulders fell into the ravine, but we were convinced they had escaped untouched."

"How are the other Decepticons responding to this?" Optimus stepped forward, desperate to aid Shockwave in deciding what to do.

"Most discourse regarding the matter is uneasy. Many are afraid."

"Pff, like they weren't scared before?" Ratchet snapped. Soundwave slowly looked to him, glaring in his own cold, expressionless way. "What I'm trying to say is your leader is finally showing something besides anger, and you all are afraid of him now?"

"Megatron wants to dissolve the Decepticons," Shockwave informed. "Even if the peace treaties he is preparing are not accepted by the Autobots, the Decepticons will be no more. That is what they fear. My unease lies not with Megatron but with who is going to rise up against the Autobots next. Starscream, to my understanding, is disturbed by our leader's change, but he is willing to remain loyal to him. I overheard him talking to Knock Out, and I decided to listen in.

"Knock Out, on the contrary, believes Megatron's transformation will make him all the wiser and stronger. Starscream is who we must be concerned about. He still despises your kind, and he is still set on eradicating all of you."

"I will accept those peace treaties," Optimus quickly spat.

"I know you would say that." Ratchet crossed his arms, starting at a dandelion poking through the soggy grass. "Megatron was a lunatic before, and only Primus knows what he is like now. Why would you accept something written by any version of Megatron?"

"Megatron is actually...wonderful in this current state," Shockwave corrected, feeling strange for calling such a formidable being "wonderful", as if he were some sort of father figure or friend.

"Shockwave, give us some time." Optimus gathered up the other two Autobots, and as they discussed in hushed voices, Shockwave pulled out his portable research tablet.

The scans of Megatron's brain pulled up, and Shockwave stared at the altered region, flipping between the scan from about a kilocycle ago to about two solar cycles ago. A sudden realization overcame Shockwave. He accessed scans from other Decepticons that were saved away on the tablet, scans that were just part of regular checkups that Knock Out administered. Shockwave had hacked his way into the records. He completed a handful of calculations.

"Optimus," Shockwave approached the group, showing the images to the Autobot leader. "I have made a pivotal discovery." He presented the other Decepticons' scans, comparing them to previous Megatron and new Megatron. "The other Cybertronian's jurisdiction areas consume about twenty three percent of their neural network. This percentage is acquired from a ratio of their brain size and jurisdiction size.

"The Megatron we used to know, he only had a jurisdiction percentage of about seventeen. A six percent difference might not appear to be significant, but Megatron's predicament has revealed otherwise. Now, Megatron's jurisdiction region is twenty four percent. He is not unstable. He is what he is supposed to be."


	6. EPISODE 6 - THE SEEKERS

Starscream gazed in awe upon the screen Shockwave was presenting to them. Megatron gazed over Starscream's shoulder while Knock Out and Soundwave also looked on.

"So, our liege has actually been healed?" Starscream turned to look up at Megatron, who's optics were glowing gleefully.

"It appears that is so," Shockwave responded, shutting down the research tablet. It emitted a soft click as he shut the lid.

"I am happy that you have discovered this," Knock Out said. "but please ask before hacking into my medical records."

Shockwave glowered at Knock Out. "Noted," he grumbled. There was no need to create a promise; it was inevitable for all promises to be reversed.

"So this finding means this is who I really am?" Megatron clasped his hands together, as if praying this beautiful fact was indeed very true.

"Yes." Shockwave placed his tablet away in a drawer before retreating to a distant corner of the room, busily beginning a new project. Megatron's mystery had been solved.

"Well, that's our cue." Knock Out gingerly turned away before exiting to the hallway, his clanking steps slowly fading away as he traveled to the belly of the ship. Soundwave eventually abandoned the lab as well, leaving the remaining three in a cold silence.

Megatron glanced at Starscream before gesturing to the door with his head, his mouth not contorted into its usual frown. Instead, his lips were slightly curved upwards towards the sky, revealing the internal delight that was flaming in his spark. Starscream followed his liege into the deserted hallway, and the doors hissed shut behind them. The robust clanging of a lock sounded, preventing anyone from entering and irritating Shockwave.

"Some of the treaties still need to be completed." Starscream began to slowly walk away, and Megatron soon meandered along as well. "When exactly are we going to release them?"

Megatron was undoubtedly consumed with thought, and Starscream's question was unheard. He was probably analyzing what he had just heard about his own mind, but his optics were locked onto his deputy, intense and driven.

Starscream halted, his metal wings lowering. "Are you disappointed with me?"

Megatron seized Starscream's head, and the Seeker emitted a shrill shriek of terror. His wail was cut short as Megatron pressed his lips to Starscream's, his metallic flesh warm.

 _Oh Primus, oh Primus!_ Starscream fretfully thought, all of his thoughts jumbling together. His stomach churned with unease, and he punched Megatron's chest, a loud crack sounding. Megatron swiftly pulled away after landing another solid kiss on Starscream's cheek.

"What the frag was that?!" Starscream screeched, and he raised his trembling fists up, ready for another affectionate attack.

"I like you," Megatron muttered, his shoulders lowering, and his posture grew frail as Starscream did not return the fondness he showed him.

"When did these, ugh, _feelings_ start!?" Starscream's voice rose an octave as his shock morphed into exasperation.

Megatron watched the squawking mess that Starscream had become with yearning, and the desire for another kiss kindled inside of him. "When we were working on the treaties together. You are so...adorable."

"Adorable? Adorable?!" Starscream was quaking with rage. How dare an assassin and future Decepticon leader be dubbed "adorable"! He was vicious, not cuddly and cute!

"I want to kiss you again." Megatron's optics widened as his intention leapt off his tongue.

"No! No more kissing or cuddling or hugs! I am going to help you finish these damn peace treaties and then our relationship is done! No longer leadership partners!"

Megatron was taken aback; this was not how his first kiss was supposed to end up. "I'm sorry, Starscream. I didn't realize -"

"Didn't realize what? That you don't just go around grabbing people's heads and kissing them?" Starscream crossed his arms and whipped away, refusing to lay his optics on the Decepticon lord. "My first kiss, wasted on _you_!"

"That was mine, too! I don't want it wasted on you, anyways! I take it back!" Megatron felt bubbles of bitterness erupting inside him, and everything started to go blurry. He had to punch something, and _fast_. He twisted around and lashed out on the wall, his fist making a dent in the metal.

"Looks like you haven't changed," Starscream sneered.

"I am angry. I didn't take it out on you. That's quite a bit of change!" Megatron stalked away from Starscream, off to work on the treaties alone.

**. . .**

Yellowish mist burst up from the ground as Thundercracker removed the floor panel. "Yeah, we got some stuff to work on," he grumbled as he observed the aging wires and tubes. The blue seeker dropped down into the golden clouds, his silhouette still visible.

Skywarp and Starscream bent over the hole, trying to assess how long they were going to be fixing the declining pressurization mechanism. It was an old machine, but it was necessary to help produce the artificial gravity aboard the Nemesis. Starscream had reached out to the two Seekers for assistance and to finally meet up with his comrades again.

"So he really kissed you?" Skywarp looked to Starscream, who was still perturbed by what had occurred a couple hours prior.

"Yes."

"I mean, was it good?" Thundercracker called up.

"It's not like I have anything to compare it to. Ugh, that's besides the point! I didn't want the stupid kiss."

"So it wasn't good." Thundercracker hoisted himself out of the hole and sat on the edge, his large feet dangling into the blonde fog. "This machine is pretty much dead; it needs to be replaced. But since resources are limited, I think I can fix it. It'll hold up for a few more quartexes, but no promises. Come give me a hand."

The three seekers entered the floor, and Skywarp fanned his face, trying to brush away some of the clouds so he could see better.

"So, how is Megatron taking your evident hatred towards him?" Thundercracker lined up his tools before opening up the pressurization mechanism, inserting his hand in and feeling around for something.

"I don't hate him, but he's not taking this well. I tried to talk to him before you two came, and he refused to discuss what happened."

Thundercracker pulled out a part, and it was corroded and bent up. "What you could do is say that you caught feelings and then you can get all the kisses you want."

"Yeah, use him. It's not like he hasn't used you," Skywarp added. "Free affection for Starscream."

"If I'm going to kiss someone, I want it to be someone I actually want to kiss," Starscream snapped, and he opened up a panel on the wall and started turning off switches. "Also, don't talk too loud. Everyone likes to listen to each other here."

"Okay. If I were you, honestly, I would cut the big guy a break. He finally has a somewhat good head on his shoulders now, and he's just trying to figure everything out," Thundercracker said as he busily repaired the part he extracted from the machine, sparks flying as he soldered pieces back together. "You told us he was very sorry for everything he has done to you, so maybe this is just his way of continuing that apology."

"Not sure about that, Thunder. He called Scream...heh...adorable." Skywarp burst into giggles, and his hearty laugh barreled and echoed around the chamber.

"I mean, he's kinda right." Thundercracker inserted the piece back in the machine before getting to work on some tubing.

"You wanna kiss Starscream now, huh?" Skywarp teased.

"I don't know; little ol' Starscream seems pretty tasty to me."

Skywarp and Thundercracker cackled, slapping each other playfully on the arms as they badgered their friend.

"You two, stop it." Starscream slammed the panel shut, furious towards the other Seekers.

"Oh, shush Scream." Thundercracker patted Starscream's shoulder. "We're just messing with you. If you and Buckethead do get together, we'll support ya."

"That's not going to happen."

"Eh, I can see a future between you two." Thundercracker gathered up some of the sparking wires and sat down on the floor of the chamber. "Alright, help me repair these and then we're done here."


	7. EPISODE 7 - THE TREATY

Megatron clasped Optimus' hand, delivering a powerful shake and demonstrating the strength of his promise. The peace treaty documents were scattered about across rocks; the two opposing groups decided to meet in the forest, where neutrality ruled. Elita's and Optimus' signatures glittered in the sunlight, fresh and new as they stood beside Megatron's and Starscream's pre-signed names.

Various Autobots and Decepticons gazed upon the end of the war happening before their optics, and a few Cybertronians started to bawl with joy.

Starscream watched intently as Megatron and Optimus whispered to each other, their brotherhood reigniting before him. Shatter limped up to Starscream, her limbs disfigured from a previous battle. She leaned close to Starscream.

"He truly went over the deep end, didn't he? Heh, surrendering to the Autobots."

"He didn't surrender. Nor has he lost it," Starscream rebutted. "He's doing what is best for our species."

Shatter shrugged, her shoulder joints shrieking like injured crows. "The Decepticons deserve a superior leader. A leader such as yourself." Shatter pleasantly smiled to Starscream, her red eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Shatter, we are no more. They," Starscream nodded towards the cheering Autobots. "are no more. We are all Cybertronian once again."

"I understand. But you can rebuild the Decepticons. Lead Cybertronians who do not necessarily...agree with this outcome." Shatter locked her optics on Optimus, who was grinning as he listened to Megatron's inaudible words. "Cybertronians like me. There are many of us looking to you."

"Why don't you lead them instead?"

"Oh, I am worn from battle. Besides, you have had the most experience out of all of us. Working closely with the true Megatron."

Starscream pressed his lips together, trying to ignore the gnawing need to lead in his spark.

"Anyways, consider my offer. Contact me when you decide to follow," Shatter pushed her face into Starscream's, gazing mightily into his eyes. "your destiny."

She shuffled away, and a crazy chill darted up Starscream's spine. He was being ripped in half by his two greatest desires: authority and returning home. The Accident had presented one of those wishes to Starscream on a silver plater; Megatron was efficient and everything had gone exactly to plan. But now, total domination could be lost.

Megatron placed a gentle hand on Starscream's shoulder, coaxing his beloved deputy away from his thoughts. Starscream gasped in shock before calmly looking up at his leader.

"Are you okay?" Megatron gently stroked Starscream's wing before hastily pulling his hand back as he saw Starscream squirm.

"Yes. It's just...a lot has happened in the last couple of solar cycles."

Megatron nodded, understanding of Starscream's struggle. He rose his head, the sunlight making a halo around him. "Cybertronians! The war is over! We must return to our homeworld and work together to rebuild it!"

Optimus walked up to Megatron's side, gazing out upon the sea of onlookers. "My brother is correct. With all of our combined power, we can restore the Omega Lock and revive Cybertron. A signal will be cast out upon the universe, summoning all Cybertronian kind to return and start anew."

. . .

Starscream busily packed away weaponry in the Nemesis's hangar; all objects of destruction were ordered to be locked up for the time being. He was alone, and he was glad he was. His actions were quick, direct, and angry. Shatter's proposal scared him; his own passion could literally destroy everything that everyone loved and was looking forward to. He could find some form of leadership on Cybertron, right? Lead a city. Yes, that would be nice.

But why just lead a city when he could lead an entire planet? Or a solar system? Or a galaxy?

Or the universe.

"Starscream?" Megatron entered the hangar, looking around for the small Seeker.

Starscream jumped as his name was called out, and he scampered sheepishly up to Megatron, his head bowed. "I am here, my lord."

"No need to call me that anymore. Just Megatron now."

Starscream nodded and continued to peer at his and Megatron's feet. He felt tears boil up in his eyes, disturbed by his conflict against himself. His emotions conquered him, and he rushed forward to Megatron, wrapping his hands around his waist.

"M-Megatron! I-I don't know..." Starscream shrieked pitifully.

Megatron kneeled down, allowing himself to hug Starscream back. The deputy furiously cried, and Megatron gently rubbed his back and his wings bounced with every strong, forced breath.

"What's going on?" Megatron asked as he pulled Starscream back, allowing himself to see Starscream's tear stained face.

Starscream shook his head, finding it difficult to speak. "I-I just...just w-want to...cry!"

Megatron curtly nodded before coddling Starscream against his chest, and Starscream's legs buckled, pulling Megatron downward. Megatron released a yelp as he toppled onto Starscream, his hands catching him so he wouldn't crush the poor deputy. Starscream huffed as his back slammed against the ground, and he quickly sat up, placing his hands on Megatron's cheeks.

Starscream rushed forward, pressing his lips against Megatron's mouth. He pulled away quickly, frightened by his own act.

"Frag it," Starscream muttered.

He teasingly bit Megatron's lower lip a few times, draping his arms over Megatron's large, sturdy shoulders. Starscream pulled Megatron to the ground, and they cuddled passionately on the freezing floor of the hangar, protected from sight by metal crates. Starscream's mouth hung ajar as Megatron open mouthed kissed him, their tongues crashing together.

Starscream couldn't resist to moan, and his groans vibrated in his throat. Megatron broke the kiss, laughing lightly at Starscream's pleasure.

"What?" Starscream smirked impishly as he gazed up into his lover's optics.

"I don't know. You're just so..."

"Adorable," Starscream finished, and he gasped as Megatron smooched him on the neck, his nerves singing with ecstasy.

"Megatron? Are you in here?"

Megatron scrambled up, gazing over the reflective boxes. "Optimus." Megatron rose to his feet and left Starscream on the floor, going over to talk to the former Autobot leader. "You called me?"

"Yes. The Autobots, I mean, my Cybertronians have finished preparing for the journey home. Are you finished?"

As they chatted, Starscream sat up, pressing his back dramatically to the crates, beaming. His grin was full and joyous, and his love sang inside of him, glorious as ever. He craved more affection; this was his first lover. The unfamiliar experience was radiant and brilliant, and Starscream's optics flushed with light.

"Starscream."

Starscream yipped as he heard his name be uttered by Megatron, and he pivoted towards the sound. Megatron was leaning over the crates, beckoning for Starscream to follow. The Seeker rose, and Megatron picked him up and pulled him over the crates, his arms graceful. Optimus was gone. Megatron placed him down and gently pecked Starscream's hand.

"Come. It is time for us to return to Cybertron."


	8. EPISODE 8 - THE REVIVAL

Starscream was settled on the aged ramp leading up to the Nemesis, his gaze locked on the bluish horizon of Cybertron. About every five seconds, the revived Omega Lock would blast out a quick arrow of energy that would repair a glorious building, ordering it to stand tall once more.

Starscream gently nibbled on his lower lip, recalling the taste of Megatron's mouth. It was salty and fiery like the energon concealed deep in the carcass of Cybertron, but there was also a peaceful sweetness, like pink saltwater taffy.

He wondered what flavors Megatron experienced from him.

The gray clouds overhead started to rip apart, revealing the moons to the cities awakening below. The rays cut down, bouncing off the the windows in the distance, dancing in celebration of the closure of the war.

A flaring light pierced the sky, rising up above the active Omega Lock. The indigo blaze altered course and began to zip rapidly towards the Nemesis, and Starscream recognized the simplistic color scheme of Thundercracker. The Seeker dropped to the ground, reverting back to his original form.

"What are you doing here?" Thundercracker strolled up to his friend, his clanking steps loud in the hushed field that the Nemesis was slumbering in. Thundercracker gazed down at a peculiar sight: organic dandelions poking out of the Cybertronian loam. "There's Earth flowers here."

Starscream stretched his neck, attempting to get a better view of the finding. "Cool," he muttered. Something to tell Shockwave to research.

Thundercracker resumed walking, and he daintily kneeled down beside Starscream, the suspension present in his thighs wheezing. "Why aren't you at the Lock? It is wonderful. Megatron, Optimus, Arcee, and Shockwave woke up our planet again. Shockwave had some cybermatter stuff to help rebuild the lock. Not exactly sure what it was, but damn, it worked."

Starscream pretended to be hypnotized by the blossom.

Thundercracker sat down and removed a cloudy dust ball from one of Starscream's scratched chest propellers. He flicked it into a current of wind swimming by. "Megatron wanted you, not Shockwave. He was asking everyone if they had seen you. The guy really likes you, Scream."

"We both like each other now."

"Oh, so it's official?"

Starscream sluggishly dragged his dirty knees to his chest, his heels scrapping against the silvery ramp. "I guess."

"Then what's the matter?"

"We made out in the hangar before we left -"

Thundercracker clamped his hands around Starscream's shoulder, his face erupting in a glorious grin. "Oh!!!"

"Yeah, we kissed a bit." Starscream tried to hold in his smile, caressing the stupendous memory in the clutches of his mind. "I want it again."

"Then get it again!" Thundercracker bounced up, as if he was being tugged around by an energetic puppeteer, and he attempted to haul Starscream along to reunite him with his suitor.

Starscream snatched his arm away, Thundercracker's rambunctious actions hurting him. "But I want something else, too."

Domination, a devilish voice crowed in the shadows of his consciousness.

"I want to have something more with Megatron," Starscream hastily continued. "I want more than touching and nuzzling; I want us to be companions. I want to know him."

Thundercracker nodded compassionately, empathetic towards his comrade's confusion. "Trust me: you two will get to know each other. Just stay close to his side, especially in a time like this. Sharing powerful memories will be the backbone of your relationship. He needs you, and you really need him. I can tell something is upsetting you, but it is not my place to help unless you ask for it. Also, if you think you are moving too fast, just tell him. Communication is really important."

"No, I like it all."

"Good, good. Now," Thundercracker extended a lax hand toward Starscream. "let's go watch Cybertron return to us."

. . .

The Omega Lock sang, the plumes of energy gathered in the massive ring above producing the curious harmony. A string of pulsing electricity flung itself toward the north, fading from sight as it traveled countless miles.

Megatron set his palm on Starscream's back, his thumb slowing moving back and forth, rubbing against Starscream's alloy. "I'm so happy," the former Decepticon leader merrily whispered to his lover.

Starscream tenderly leaned his head against Megatron's muscular side, and he gently shut his optics, feeling the thunderous power of the Omega Lock as it ejected yet another healing ray. "Wanna go for a flight later?"

Megatron looked down at Starscream, who was now slowly moving closer to him. Soundwave was staring emptily from a couple meters away, pondering about what he was viewing. The snuggling couple had also captured the attention of a few other Cybertronians, but the majority of the audience was transfixed by the Omega Lock. A blossoming romance was nothing compared to what they had waited eons for.

"Yes, but I want all of Cybertron to be awake when we do it. To finally feel the breeze again, oh Primus."

"And not because we are trying to shoot someone or escape."

"Exactly."

Megatron pushed his rounded, fit leg against Starscream's boxy thigh, relishing in the sensation of almost all of his figure being in contact with his sweetheart's. Megatron wanted to smooch him again, but such an act would possibly initiate a stir in the individuals around them. They were recognized as the conflicting warriors, not companions.

A sudden shudder barreled through the interior of Cybertron, and Starscream's eyes snapped open, cautious of what was happening. The Omega Lock gathered power, its limbs igniting with streams of azure fire.

"What's happening?" someone shrieked from the crowd.

Megatron swept in front of Starscream, shielding him from whatever the Lock was preparing to unleash upon its onlookers. The ring of energy curled in on itself, forming what appeared similar to a neutron star. The star crushed itself into a disk before splitting, shooting shards of light off into the distance.

And the Omega Lock slept.

The Cybertronians would have been consumed by threatening darkness, but the city off in the distance was bursting with light, welcoming them into its synthetic care. The air erupted into the racket of gears and T-cogs rotating rapidly, and Cybertronians, in their alternate forms, rushed off, clouds of dust billowing behind them.

Shockwave grumbled past, his treads not as speedy as the wheels or wings the others possessed. Ravage perched atop him, barking joyfully at Lazerbeak as he swirled overhead, carrying Soundwave's cassette in his hooked bill. Buzzsaw followed behind, his flight somewhat disturbed by the load of other cassettes he was bravely attempting to ferry.

Optimus ushered the last few Cybertronians away towards their new lives, and he proudly meandered over to Starscream and Megatron, who were watching the crowd vanish. "Thank you," Optimus said, his voice wavering as lubricant filled his optics.

Megatron embraced his mighty brother, and they pulled apart. Megatron whispered to Optimus for some time, and Optimus' eyes flicked this way and that as he concentrated on what Megatron was confiding to him. He nodded a few times. Optimus kindly smiled before transforming, rumbling away into the night.

"What did you tell him?" Starscream asked. "Or if you don't want to tell me -"

"I told him I am happy that boulder he dislodged crushed me. I have become who I truly am, and I am excited to help rebuild Cybertron with him and the rest of our kind." Megatron gently tugged Starscream's arm, pulling him into the pearly moonlight. The milky glow softened Megatron's features, making him appear almost angelic, like a seraphim ready for take off.

"May I have this flight?" Megatron let go of Starscream and gracefully held out his hand, as if beckoning him to join him on a mansion's ballroom floor.

Starscream slipped both of his hands into Megatron's extended fingers, and they rose into the navy night, the engines affixed to their heels propelling them forward.

"Thank you, Starscream."

"For what?"

"For staying by my side all these lightyears, and now that I am finally here, the real me, we can grow old together, preventing war from ever happening again."

Starscream firmly pressed his orange cockpit to Megatron's chest, and he placed a ginger kiss on Megatron's forehead. "You're welcome. We also need to get you a helmet."

Megatron released a hearty laugh, finding it comical his lover would focus on something so miniscule compared to what had just occurred with the Lock. "We'll get a new one, don't you worry."

Megatron transformed, his wings gigantic and bulky compared to the lean airfoils that Starscream possessed. Starscream converted into his signature jet, and he blasted forward, cockily boasting his speed. He swiftly fell back and performed balletic loops around Megatron, the breeze shrieking over his rudders.

As they began passing over the city, Starscream traveled at his lover's side, and Megatron teasingly knocked Starscream around, using his wing to flip Starscream's aileron upward, causing him to inadvertently swoop in the incorrect direction. Starscream shriek in surprise, and he barrel rolled back over, grumbling under his breath. He should have known that Megatron was going to playfully fumble around with the segments of his wings.

They continued to lightly tip each other's wings, and their purring engines' fire felt warm in the frozen night. The flight gave them the wonderful ability to admire the city bursting with life below.

Oh, and how Starscream was going to love ruling _all of it._


	9. EPISODE 9 - THE CAPTURE

SPECIAL NOTE: Thank you so much to all of my readers so far! I am having a blast writing this and listening to "romantic dinner music" playlists on Spotify while doing so. I have very much enjoyed turning Megatron into a steadfast softie.

. . .

Starscream gazed woefully upon the remnants of an ancient throne, the armrests worn away by the fists of time. His face was drawn, drained of life.

He was awoken by his own desires in the midst of the night, his spark feeling like it had been set ablaze. Starscream had quietly separated himself from the recharging dock present in the wall, and he had gazed over at Megatron, who was dreaming in the bed, which was slightly too short for him, across the room. They had exchanged a handful of kisses before deciding to doze off.

His chest had cramped and his head had whirled with schemes of conquering and abandonment and influence. One meager, but incredibly powerful, section of Starscream was willing to destroy all forms of obstacles, including his new lover. These ideas disturbed the Seeker so much to the point he had to desert the scrappy hotel and fly off to where no one would discover him.

He had encountered the forsaken throne room during his escape.

Starscream desired to be alone with his own mind, but this course of action had revealed itself to be destructive. Wasn't his own mind what he was attempting to depart from? Oh, how a glass of Kremzeek would be so wonderful. Exchange the world for a jumble of pixels.

Starscream had gotten his home; he had one of the things he wanted. Now he wanted a crown.

The Seeker ambled up to the throne and delicately settled down in it, his hands neatly folded in his lap. Taking the throne allowed for Starscream to come to terms with his craving; this was what he had always lusted after. And he was going to quench his yearning with Megatron, his little prince beside him, the king.

A few pinpricks of stars revealed themselves in the dark ocean of the night; the city's light pollution cloaked the galaxies that rested above.

Shatter had mentioned that countless others disapproved of the outcome of the war, so Starscream was certain he had an army of followers he could summon. Besides, even if she was incorrect and there were not many to begin with, his herd of admirers would expand with time. The same thing had happened to Megatron when he first constructed the Decepticon ranks.

Starscream gradually rose from the lustrous throne, his face beginning to collect more energy as his future peeled itself open, revealing the fruit of all the possibilities. His wings tilted upward toward the glaring moons before he took off, rocketing back towards his prince.

. . .

Megatron pinned Starscream to the sandy floor, and the furious Seeker rapidly smacked him around the head, cuffing his audio receptors with cupped hands. Megatron's fat tears spattered the floor as he screeched, his soothing voice turning rugged with fear.

"Oh holy Primus, Starscream! Snap out of it!"

"Let go!" Starscream snagged Megatron's bulky neck with his hands, attempting to shake his fragile head and cause some vertigo. Alas, his grip was much too weak, and Megatron ripped his shaky fingers away.

"Not till you promise you will never say something like that again! What you want to become was the old me!"

"But I want it!" 

"Dammit, Scream, I know you do! But what you want starts wars! People don't like conquerors! People like freedom and the chance to make choices."

"But I will give them freedom."

"No, Starscream, you won't. I have seen your leadership style; it is all about glorifying yourself. You don't care about those who are harmed in your wake. What is your goal in being a leader? What do you want to make better about Cybertron?"

Starscream bit his lip.

"Exactly. You just want to know that you are in control." Megatron stood, grasping onto Starscream's lean wrists, raising him off the ground.

Starscream wailed in frustration, his shrill voice ripping through the air. He kicked Megatron's strong knees, trying to subdue Megatron's battle against him. Rapid footsteps barreled through the hallway, and Skywarp and Thundercracker smashed through the door, hearing the cries of despair from their comrade.

Skywarp tensed up as he saw Megatron brutally handling Starscream, and Thundercracker hurtled himself towards the gladiator, guns raised, shrieking, "How fucking dare you!"

Megatron dropped Starscream, who fled promptly to the corner of the room, ducking beneath his bed. He curled up like a snail, desperate to protect himself from further assault towards his dreams. Megatron wrapped his hands around Thundercracker's fists, easily forcing his arms downwards.

"He wants to take over Cybertron, Thundercracker!"

"Abuser, abuser!" Thundercracker spat, his shoulders trembling as he attempted to return his guns to eye level.

"Shush! Listen to me. I might have changed, but there is something you need to know about Starscream's and my former relationship. He is the one that made me work hard to stay on top. I feared that if he rose to power after my demise, he would rule with such a chaos that would destroy everything."

Thundercracker's physical resistance diminished, but his optics still remained aglow with the need for combat.

"I changed; the Accident ended my horrendous rule. Starscream is still the old Starscream. He still has his want, his need, for power. He just told me he wants me to rule as his second in command when he becomes the king of Cybertron. He said there are many that want to follow him."

"Starscream exaggerates."

"He said that Shatter knows many who want to follow him."

"And she's a liar that just sets people up so she can get something from them."

"But I know Starscream. He has been chasing a crown for eons. Shatter is trying to use him."

Thundercracker freed his hands from Megatron's grip, flicking his wrists, shaking off the force that had crushed his fingers together. "Then find the wretch and give her a piece of her mind. Throw her in prison while you're at it."

Megatron's crimson optics flickered as a complex plot soared through his mind. He whirled toward Starscream, his shoulders hunched and aggressive.

"No, we're going to lock him up."

"What?!" Starscream squealed, dragging himself further under the bed, his knees quivering.

Megatron darted towards him like a dragon, his muscular arms extended like great reptilian wings, seizing Starscream and pulling him against his chest. Starscream squirmed, arching his back this way and that in a brave attempt of escape. Megatron's hand sheathed Starscream's mouth, preventing him from summoning any more help with his earsplitting hollers.

"Stop it!" Thundercracker poised himself to fire upon Megatron, his legs locked into a powerful lunge, prepared to take on the knockback from his blasters.

Megatron shouldered past the armed Seeker, and Skywarp finally broke away from his confusion. He grabbed onto Megatron's elbow, pulling it around, trying to weaken his clutch on Starscream. Megatron forcefully kicked Skywarp, sending him sailing across the bleak room. Skywarp rolled across the floor, and his head raised up as he lay on his back, his optics flooding with fury.

"You two, just help me!" Megatron gestured to his floundering captive. "I'll talk to you soon."


	10. EPISODE 10 - THE SECRET

Starscream shook as Megatron wrapped his robust arms around him, wishing him farewell in the rear of the transportation vehicle. The engine died down as Thundercracker tapped on an aquamarine button, and he turned in his seat to look at the mourning couple. Skywarp remained facing forward in the passenger seat, appalled by Megatron's plan.

"Do we have to do this?" Starscream murmured, his voice crackling with anguish. He strengthened his hug on Megatron, begging him not to let him go.

"It's the only option I can see," Megatron softly replied, placing his palm on the back of Starscream's head, forcing it further into his chest.

Megatron had explained the situation and the solution to Starscream a couple times now, making sure his lover fully grasped the importance of his role. Starscream was to be an imposter, and Megatron was aware that Starscream was capable of incredible acting if he had incentive to do so. Throwing the Seeker into jail was the first step in this process to lure out potential anarchists and traitors. If Shatter was telling the truth about being in contact with Cybertronians that wanted a chaotic leader, then they would reveal themselves, protesting Starscream's capture.

Starscream, with Megatron's careful explanation, finally comprehended that Shatter wanted to use him and possibly dispose of him later. Starscream was incredible at steamrolling anyone that dare to oppose him, and after he had cleared out his competition, Shatter would unleash whatever she had planned.

Megatron tenderly picked Starscream up, tucking one arm under his knees and the other supporting his back. Starscream slipped his arms around Megatron's neck, pulling himself up to slowly kiss him.

Thundercracker turned back around, giving them some privacy before they left.

Starscream prodded Megatron's teeth with his tongue, enjoying the sweet and alkaline taste of his mouth. Megatron rubbed his back as he slowly crouched, allowing himself to sit on the floor. Starscream straddled his lap, his kisses becoming more desperate and loud as tears began streaming down his face. Megatron tried to pull back so he could utter something to Starscream, but Starscream wrapped his arms tighter around his head, locking their lips together.

"I know," Starscream gasped before resuming the smooch. "we have to go. But, I love you, my Conjunx Endura."

"I," Megatron began, but Starscream began sucking on his neck, a line of drool dripping from his lips.

Thundercracker slowly twisted in his chair, curious to learn what was taking them so long. When he saw Starscream smothering Megatron with affection, he stalked to the back of the ship and gently pried him off.

"Come on, we got to go," he gingerly whispered, but his interruption was met with Starscream's raucous, disgusting sobs. 

Starscream rubbed his optics, trying to cease the flow of lubricant, but his misery could not be ended. Megatron slid his legs out from underneath him and patted his lover on the shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"I love you too, my sparkmate," Megatron muttered and lightly kissed the bridge of Starscream's pointy nose. "I'm so sorry, but we need you to calm down."

Starscream fretfully looked up at Megatron, wheezing as he slowed his weeping. "I'm okay, I'm okay," Starscream sputtered, and he stood up, holding out his hands. "I'm ready to go in."

Megatron rose and placed cuffs around his wrists before guiding him to the door of the transportation vehicle and departing to the outside world. 

Skywarp exited the cockpit and placed himself at Thundercracker's side. "This is crazy. Them being together and all of us sacrificing Starscream."

"Megatron said this is our only choice." Thundercracker locked his gaze on Skywarp, fixated on the light reflecting off of his black, metal flesh. "And he has been right many times in the past. He is a fantastic leader but not always for the best thing."

"I just don't know how to feel about this."

"Don't worry. I feel somewhat the same." 

Thundercracker quickly pecked Skywarp on the cheek, and Skywarp hastily reacted, smacking Thundercracker across the mouth.

"Hey!" Thundercracker grinned mischievously while pressing parts of his lips with his fingers. "That could have broken a tooth."

Skywarp was obviously flustered, so he only shook his head and spat, "Idiot!" before dashing out the door, desperately looking for the other two.

Thundercracker put his fists on his hips, proud of his accomplishment. "A kiss for Thunder, too."

. . .

Megatron led Starscream down the brightly lit hallway, periodically pushing him forward, making a show for the cameras that were recording above. No one was present at the camera station, watching over the footage, but the recording would remain intact.

Megatron passed the captive to Thundercracker and Skywarp before entering a security room, snatching a lavender keycard off the wall. He rejoined the others, taking Starscream back into his care. Megatron tossed Starscream down the hall, making him stumble. Megatron unlocked a cell and dragged Starscream into it, and Starscream kicked him around the ankles.

Megatron reignited the cell's doorway, and it zipped up between him and his sweetheart. Starscream shuffled up to the door, baring his teeth at the gladiator.

"Wait until they hear about this!" Starscream shouted, angrily stomping his foot against the ground. "You deranged fool! You have abandoned your kind, giving the Autobots victory and control of Cybertron! I will destroy what you have done, fixing it all."

Megatron shook his head, pretending to be disgusted by Starscream's promise. "You are the traitor to us, Starscream. No one is coming for you."

. . . 

Optimus covered his optics with his hands, nodding while he listened to what had happened regarding Starscream.

"There is a lot of anger among us, brother." Megatron gently rubbed the aged warrior's shoulder, trying to convince him that his course of action was justified. "People hate what I have done, and they want to reverse it using Starscream."

Optimus placed his hands on the table, gazing around. Thundercracker and Skywarp were settled in the corner of the darkened room, cleaning their blasters. Ratchet sat across from Megatron.

"So," Optimus said. "Starscream still wants to rule us all? But you are using him to draw out those who want to follow him."

"But he understands now that those who want to follow him are not noble and that chasing the position of a dictator is not acceptable either.

"How do you know?"

"Know that he understands? I could see it in his optics. Also, I trust him."

"They love each other, now," Thundercracker added.

Optimus's eyes filled with confusion and concern.

"Megatron, your judgement of Starscream is biased because of your relationship with him." Skywarp joined the others at the table, pulling out a chair and settling down beside Ratchet.

"Relationship?" Ratchet's optics glowed heavily in the gloom, the light showering across the table, turning it blue.

"Yeah, they are Conjunx -"

"Shut it!" Megatron snapped, his shoulders squaring. This was something he didn't just want to spew out to the world, letting everyone poke their noses into his and Starscream's relation. He adored the Seeker, but his affection for him was still controversial. He used to abuse the poor thing before the Accident.

"Shut it? You two were making out in front of us!" Thundercracker joined Skywarp's side, staring down Megatron.

Megatron screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out the pit of embarrassment in his chest. He felt a strong hand gently lay itself on his armored shoulder, and he looked at Optimus. 

"It's okay," Optimus murmured, his voice a warm purr. "I agree with Skywarp. Anyone's judgement of someone's personality can be skewed when they have close ties. But endearment can also make someone more willing to protect them.

"Starscream has a volatile nature, as all of us have seen in the past. He has tried on countless occasions, at least this is what I have gathered, to eradicate Megatron so he could become the leader of the Decepticons. He is dangerous when he wants to achieve something. We must exercise caution when handling Starscream, but I do also believe that he could be used to find who wants to destroy the peace we have created.

"Locking him, or anyone, away is never the best option. Council with others would have been more beneficial, but I understand the shock factor you are trying to establish amongst his potential followers. Cybertronians are claiming their former lives and careers, so we must ensure that they are safe to return to their homes. We can try to carry out your plan. When are we going to announce Starscream's capture?"

"Tomorrow."


	11. EPISODE 11 - THE FURY

NOTE: I honestly was starting to get some extreme writer's block after posting EPISODE 10, so I had to unleash my personal cure for it: listening to SKALD and watching episodes of Gayle. Works every time. Hope you all enjoy! :D

. . .

Starscream curled up in the cell, thoughtfully staring at the holes in his upper arms; Megatron had briefly returned after departing from the prison to confiscate his guns, leaving the pits behind. It was no bother for they could be easily reattached.

Starscream considered his lover's plan to be ridiculous; he didn't want to be here, hidden away from the newborn world that awaited outside. He was ready to enjoy consuming the familiar sights of the planet, but here he was caged.

Heavy footsteps echoed down the hallway, and Starscream rose, placing his face close to the cell's electric door, trying to get a good peek at who was approaching. From the sound of the steps, Starscream could tell it was Megatron, probably coming to fake putting him on trial or televising him to the world, daring those who looked up to him to reveal themselves.

"Megatron, thank Primus you're back -"

Shatter clanked up to the door, her disfigured face partially hooding her flaming eyes. She clasped her hands together, amused by Starscream's interesting situation.

"Seems they got a hold of you." Her mouth undulated as she spoke, creepy yet astonishing.

"Get me out of here. They are coming back soon."

"Where's the keycard?"

"Megatron has it."

"Stand back. I guess I have to be loud from this one."

Starscream scuttled to the rear of the cell, hankering down behind the bed. Shatter revealed a gun, and it protruded out of the top of her forearm as she fired upon the doorframe. The blasts were loud and shrill, her weaponry mechanics not repaired correctly after her battle. The door malfunctioned, allowing Starscream to exit into the hallway.

"How did you find me?"

Rumble climbed up onto Shatter's broken shoulder, perching himself on her cracked ruby armor. His periwinkle casing glimmered in the prison's lighting.

"Rumble remained the only loyal Decepticon out of Soundwave's entourage of sidekicks. He was able to able to follow the transportation vehicle to the prison and enter undetected, reporting your location back to me and the others."

Rumble smirked before making a small kissy face at Starscream, teasing the Seeker about what he had observed, before jumping to the floor. Starscream glared at him as he scampered down the hall.

"You need to announce your rise to power," Shatter continued, placing a three-fingered hand on Starscream's back and guiding him after Rumble. "The others can start a crowd, letting it grow with curious bystanders."

"I need my guns first." Starscream zipped into another room, finding his blaster also locked away like he had previously been. "Shatter, can you shoot again?"

Shatter elegantly entered the room before firing upon the blasters' shrunken cell, disabling the door. Starscream reached in, reclaiming his weaponry and reattaching them, before hastily stalking back out to the hallway. Shatter jogged sloppily up to Starscream.

"Do they know?" Starscream glanced at Shatter's burnt chest, her headlights demolished from extreme heat.

"Know about what?"

"Megatron and I."

"What about you two? That you aren't working together anymore?"

Starscream forced a devious grin not to appear on his face. "Yes, that."

"Yes, of course. They are pleased that Megatron won't be our leader."

. . .

Starscream raised his chest as he stood on the high platform, overlooking the miniature crowd that Shatter had summoned. No familiar faces peered up at him; he had never worked closely with any of these former Decepticons. Shatter ambled up to the blossoming leader, a Decepticon flag clutched furiously in her fist, and she handed it respectfully to Starscream.

Starscream accepted the pole, gazing wondrously up at the symbol flapping in the weak wind. Many Cybertronians, he had heard, were disposing of their symbols, trying to return to a time before the war. The Cybertronians here were still adorned with their purple sigils, proud of the group they identified with, and Starscream's wings remained marked as well.

"Here," Shatter muttered, pulling something else from behind her back. She revealed a makeshift crown to Starscream, the band constructed of soldered metal scraps and adorned with energon crystals. "It was the best that I could make."

Lubricant filled Starscream's eyes as she delicately slipped it onto his head.

"It is wonderful," Starscream breathed, and he haughtily paraded up to the edge of the platform, allowing for the onlookers to adore him better. The flag snapped overhead as the wind whistled stronger, and Starscream called out to his admirers.

"We have been betrayed!"

The Decepticons energetically raised their fists, pounding the air while shouting with rage. Their emphatic cries caused Cybertronians huddled away in the surrounding buildings to stir, now opening their windows to listen to the disturbance.

"I, Starscream, vow to reverse the damage that Megatron has caused. A traumatic brain injury has caused his woeful decision to surrender to the Autobots, but I unfortunately was not allowed to take his place, securing the strength of our kind. Now, look what he has done to us!"

A boisterous engine started to approach, and Knock Out peeled around the corner, his tires screeching as he braked in front of the platform. He revered back to his original form, his face contorted into an expression of fear.

"Starscream!" Knock Out shouted. He dashed up the stairs to Starscream.

"Look, my fellow Decepticons, a close comrade of mine has come to join our fight!"

Knock Out grabbed his shoulder, glancing fretfully up at the violet flag angrily towering over them. "What are you doing?!" he whispered.

"Claiming my throne and gifting Cybertron with a rightful leader," Starscream retorted, acting like the answer was simple.

"You can't do this!"

"I think I am capable, don't you think? I was deputy for eons. Your appearance means that word is spreading quickly."

More Cybertronians were starting to gather, their optics fixated on the powerful and small form of Starscream, his crown reflecting glorious rays of sunlight.

"Yes, it is. Megatron and Optimus are coming!"

Starscream smirked and wrapped an arm around Knock Out's shoulders, pulling him close. "My friend has informed me that the former leaders of the Autobots and Decepticons will be arriving promptly."

Frenzied calls erupted from the crowd, damning the pair of guests that would be showing their faces soon.

"Save your shouts, my comrades! Save it for them, the ones who have screwed us over! Leaving you all without guidance and abandoning you to anarchy!"

"Starscream, they are trying to set up structure and government," Knock Out said, his irises quivering, on the verge of tears as he observed his friend igniting yet another issue on Cybertron. "They are trying, trust me."

"It's not fast enough for them." Starscream pushed the medic away, giving him room to raise the flag upwards.

The hollers of rebellion were smothered with the roar of Megatron's engine as he swooped overhead, dive bombing chaotically onto the platform, transforming and running up to Starscream.

"Starscream! What is the meaning of this?"

"I lead them, Megatron! They are disappointed with you and Optimus, and they want me."

Optimus barreled into the gathering area and reconstructed himself back into his humanoid form, gazing over the riled up congregation, who were now spewing vile curses at Megatron. Optimus dashed up the stairs, joining Megatron's side, attempting to pacify those who were gathered. As Optimus called out, Megatron angrily snatched the flag away, throwing it far into the shadows of the buildings.

"You fool! You...you...I don't even have words for how I feel about you right now!" Megatron's optics widened in fury, his eyebrows curled downward viciously. A snarl curved across his face.

"I am going to give them what they want!" Starscream wrinkled his pointy nose, trying to defy Megatron, attempting to spark fear in his partner.

"Don't you remember? Are you stupid? Shatter is trying to use you!"

"Then get rid of her!"

Starscream pointed his gun to Shatter, who was poised at the edge of the platform, watching the chaos unfold before her. Her hilarity mutated into bewilderment as Starscream aggressively slaughtered her, his plasma bullets slipping like ice through her spark chamber. The Cybertronians grew quiet as blaster fire sounded, and Shatter dropped to the ground ahead of them, her body breaking apart as it smashed against the concrete. Her corroded joints refused to hold her together, so an assortment of fingers and metallic plates were launched into the crowd.

A disturbing silence captured all who were watching, and Knock Out's hands were plastered to his mouth, horrified by what he had witnessed. Megatron's lips hung open in disbelief, and Optimus had hunkered down. A few of Megatron's and Optimus' close followers entered the gathering area, their footsteps dainty and light as they tried to evaluate what had just occurred.

Megatron cracked the lull as he jumped onto Starscream, forcing him to the ground. Fury broke out, and blaster fire vibrated through the late morning light. A horrendous scream echoed through the arena, and everyone curled up, covering their sensitive audio receptors. The cruel sound was being produced by Soundwave, and his yellow visor was decorated with the display of a pale sound wave visualizer. The amplitude of the sound was maxed out, and the cry suddenly cut off.

"Cease your fighting," Soundwave commanded. "We have endured enough. Make all this end."

A lilac blast hit Soundwave, disabling him, and as he crashed down, the former Decepticons began to overpower Optimus's and Megatron's small resistance, beating them down to the ground.

"All hail Starscream!" someone shrieked, their message quickly passing to the others around them.

"All hail Starscream!"

"All hail Starscream!"

"All hail Starscream!"

Optimus rushed over to his followers, protecting them from further harm, pushing the attackers away. His ebony ion cannon was charged up, but he refused to fire upon anyone.

A squad of Decepticons tackled Megatron, peeling him off their king. Megatron attempted to reawaken the frenzied gladiator that was tucked deep away in the posterior of his mind, but that identity stayed asleep. He was overpowered and ripped off of Starscream. The Decepticons immobilized him, using their weight to keep him locked to the ground.

Starscream placed his crown back on his pretty little head before smugly looking down at Megatron. He crouched, enjoying the sight of Megatron struggling under the power of his followers.

"It's over, Starscream!" Megatron spat.

"Oh, but my reign has just begun! Join me as my prince!" Starscream flicked his finger, silently ordering the Decepticons to retreat. They clambered off Megatron, allowing the massive Cybertronian to rise once again.

"No, we are over."


	12. EPISODE 12 - THE SUMMONING

The dandelions tickled the edges of Megatron's face as he gazed up at the clear sky, the pinkish clouds lazily rolling overhead. Shockwave was meandering about a couple meters away, busily scanning the organic plants that had distributed themselves across Cybertron. The engineer had also finished preparing a new helmet for his former master, and now his creation was snuggly fitted upon Megatron's head.

Megatron laid amongst the flowers, trying to mentally, and physically, distance himself from the city that hung nearby. The cities present on the planet had been stripped of their names for the titles only reminded Cybertronians when Autobots and Decepticons used to lock horns, trying to dominate the other. Megatron believed this change to be foolish; the past should be remembered so people can gain knowledge from their mistakes. But alas, new names were being bestowed upon the cities.

Megatron had located Shockwave, who had already fired up one of his labs nearby. The scientist had come to the strange field to collect samples, and Megatron joined him, not to help but to meditate.

The look on Starscream's face was burned into his mind, like a hot stamp pressing into a cold hunk of reddish wax, leaving behind a everlasting image.

 _No,_ we _are over._

The Seeker's righteous expression was eradicated, all of his joy being ripped away from his spark. It was the visage that Megatron would expect being wielded by a supposedly immortal being that had discovered his final day was tomorrow. Starscream appeared to be frozen in time as shock stormed through his body, and his wings drooped as invisible strings yanked them down.

Suddenly, fury wracked through him.

"I only had two goals in my life: being a leader and having my home back!" Starscream spat. "There is no room for romance! Good, leave. Leave me and scamper back to you beloved _brother_." Starscream converted into his jet, and he rocketed away towards only Primus knows where. His followers got the memo, and they pursued after him, abandoning Megatron and his people.

Back in the field, Megatron felt a sob slip through his mouth. He was furious with Starscream for doing something so unruly. Cybertron had just been reborn, and it had only been two solar cycles before someone was publicly murdered.

Megatron's wails increased, but he tried to keep the majority of the sound locked away in his chest. He _despised_ the noise he made when he cried; it was gulpy and gross, like he was trying to shout while guzzling oil.

Shockwave clanked up to him, a bouquet of flowers clutched in his fist. "Master...are you alright?"

Megatron shook his head, slightly disturbed by Shockwave's sudden interest in anyone's wellbeing or emotional state. His howls reached full volume, and Megatron shielded his face with his clawed hands, shameful of what he had shriveled up into.

Shockwave sat down beside him, hesitant, before gently patting his shoulder. "I am trying to work on empathy," Shockwave muttered, somewhat embarrassed by the transformation he was forcing himself to endure.

"Why?"

"You have changed me. I have seen that great things can still be accomplished even when someone has emotions. It appears that those, like Starscream, who are out of control are the ones who struggle to achieve."

Megatron nodded and sat up, pulling Shockwave into a strong embrace. The engineer tensed up, not exactly prepared to move this speedily into his new...personality. Nonetheless, he gingerly patted Megatron's back before retreating his hands, clasping them in his lap.

"So, are we friends?" Megatron inquired.

Shockwave commanded himself not to release a sigh of annoyance. "Yes."

. . .

Former Iacon stretched mightily ahead of Starscream and his scant army, and Starscream forced the Decepticon flag into a few loose stones that were settled nearby. He had retrieved the flag after Megatron had so _rudely_ tossed it away, and now it marked his territory. Their numbers had slightly increased after Starscream's disrupted speech, new Cybertronians now tagging along.

Starscream charmingly flew towards the city, remaining in his original form, and a handful of nobody Decepticons frantically raced after him, desperate to talk to and admire their new leader. They swirled around him, like goslings swarming their mother.

"Why did you kill Shatter?"

"She was planning on killing me."

"How are we going to destroy the Autobots and Megatron?"

"With force."

The immature, boisterous rambling continued all the way to Nova Point, an ancient spiritual tower that Starscream was almost in hysterics to claim as his own. The vehicular Decepticons' engines were roaring close by as they followed energetically, forcing each other aside so they could be at the head of the pack.

Starscream flung his thick feet forward, allowing himself to land on the petrified stairway leading up to the metallic tower. He gazed up at the scientific observatories that decorated the future citadel, and he silently planned for the telescopes to be exchanged for ion blasters.

He and his new comrades entered the main room of the tower, and Starscream smirked as he ambled into the room, spotting a large chair poised at the head of the chamber, awaiting his arrival. He settled down in it, his crown shimmering as someone connected the power, unleashing the overhead lights. Starscream barked various orders to Decepticons as they entered the room, sending them back out quickly into the heated afternoon.

As the new throne room emptied, Starscream crossed his legs, sunning himself in the light of leadership he had established. Suddenly, his imaginary synthetic sun burnt out, morphing into an intimidating black hole, sucking the sparkle out of Starscream.

He craved a gentle kiss from Megatron, feeling his powerful arms caress him.

"No, no!" Starscream shrieked, and he tripped out of the provisional throne, sprawling across the spotless floor, which did not aid in breaking his dramatic fall.

He forced fat tears away, trying to pull himself together and take the blow of his desire. The hankering became so potent that Starscream began to shiver, as if he was passing through withdrawal. Starscream scampered to the doorway, summoning one of the Decepticons he had assigned to guard duty. The golden soldier hastily reported to him, desperate to prove his worth.

"I need you to find Megatron and bring him to me."


	13. EPISODE 13 - THE REUNION

Megatron warily entered Starscream's throne room, glancing at the quiet computers that were lined against the walls, their screens depicting the location of countless stars and planets. Starscream pushed himself further back into his chair, desperate not to reveal his overwhelming thirst for the handsome man that had crept in.

"I didn't let them capture me. I came here on my own accord. I want you to know that." Megatron strode up to Starscream, and his optics flicked towards the door as it hissed shut, locking them together.

"I had a feeling you would come willingly."

"What do you want?"

"Why, you of course. Even though you ended things between us, I still want you to be my beloved Prince, adored by all Decepticon kind."

"I killed the Decepticons. This...you all are imposters."

Starscream rose, his posture solid and even. He placed a hand on his chest, cutely gesturing to himself. " _I_ used to be the second in command of the Decepticons; I believe I have some leverage in deciding if the Decepticons are completely eradicated."

"Well, _I_ founded the Decepticons. I should be the ultimate decision maker."

"Oh, defiant as ever."

Starscream gingerly slipped his wet lips over Megatron's, finally relinquished of the pain that had been swimming around in his spark. Megatron forcefully pushed him back into his throne, and Starscream stretched himself out, preparing for Megatron to lay atop him and smother him with affection, crying because he too had yearned for Starscream.

Starscream peeled his eyes open, disappointed when he observed Megatron peering at him, his optics clouded with melancholy. 

"You just want to use me," Megatron sorrowfully muttered.

"No, my dear Megatron. I -"

Starscream's mind briefly recalled the memory of Thundercracker advising him just to reduce Megatron to a toy, secretly forcing the former gladiator to pour his love into him for nothing in return. But even though this was an route he could have taken, Starscream pursued Megatron because of his mutual fondness for him. Now, their sides had reversed, Starscream now lusting frantically after Megatron's appreciation.

"You what?"

"I love you."

Megatron shook his head, refusing to believe Starscream was attempting to win him back after the stunt he had pulled the previous day. "I don't love you anymore."

A whimper wheezed out of Starscream, and he bounced back up, trying to seduce Megatron. He ran his delicate hands over Megatron's chest, wanting to elicit some sort of reaction.

"You killed Shatter. I understand that she _possibly_ , not even probably, was scheming to kill you, but that gave you no right to...to shoot her!" Megatron shoved Starscream back, jabbing his fingers into his throat. The push released some of the steam building pressure inside of him, so Megatron poked Starscream's chest as he verbally punished him.

"You disturbed the peace that Optimus and I worked so hard to create, and I am so, so disappointed in you! You killed someone in cold blood, you betrayed our plan to capture the traitors of Cybertron, and now you are trying to convince me that everything you did was righteous and I should be still in love with you!"

Starscream cowered down, fearful of the truth that was erupting out of Megatron. He slipped his crown off his head, letting it tumble to the floor, where it produced a ringing bang as it made contact. Various emotions were starting to clamber over Starscream, all of them conflicting with each other.

Should he just tell Megatron to leave and continue his conquest?

No. There was much more to be said.

Starscream snagged onto Megatron's arms, screaming his words. "You don't understand! I need your help to get rid of all of this! I had a realization yesterday about myself and what I truly want. I have always wanted appreciation, someone to show me that I am worthy of love, and I thought being a leader would give me that! This feels so _empty_ , and I want it gone. Yes, they adore me, but it is just because I have the crown on my head, not because I am Starscream!

"Back when I would take over when you would be unwell, the Decepticons would never listen to me because of my poor leadership. I see it now, I see it so clear! My orders are vague, and I can tell my followers are confused, but they do somewhat what they are told anyways. They don't ask for clarification because they fear they will offend me.

"What I did to Shatter was _so wrong_ , and it will haunt me till I join the All Spark. She will be remembered, and I take complete responsibility for her fate. She did manipulate me, but I was smart enough to see through it. It was my fault that I didn't hold back my ego just to see what was clearly in front of me.

"I want your love back! The day you kissed me for the first time, I faked being angry. I was somewhat shaken up, yes, but I loved that kiss. And now after spending this time with you, and I am sure you are the person I want to touch sparks with."

Megatron couldn't hide that he was very touched, and his irises expanded with appreciation. "I...I think we can fix this. But I have to know that you aren't lying...again."

"I promise I will never lie to you ever again! All my lies only destroy what I want. I want to hug you and kiss you and look at the stars with you! I want to transform like you did. I want to abandon my old ways. There will never be a tyrant Starscream again. I want to help rebuild Cybertron at your side!"

Megatron gently stroked Starscream's head, which was now feverish from his stress. "I will have to regain my trust for you, but I do still love you. But call my next decision tough love. You started this mess and you will have to fix it. You can call us if you need military back up."

Megatron whirled away and ambled towards the door, and Starscream chased after him, pulling on his waist.

"Please! Don't leave. I need you to know that all of this was my fault and I know it."

Megatron halted and stared at the hysterical Cybertronian clinging to his hips. "I know you are sorry, and I accept it, but I need to see more effort from you. I need you to reverse the damage you have caused, and then you can come to me."

"Okay. Just one kiss before you leave."

"No. That will be what you get after all of this," Megatron gestured to the room and the outside world. "is gone for good."

"Fine. But I will need that military back up when I give the word. Also, make sure a secure prison is in place."


	14. EPISODE 14 - THE RETURN

_ One Kilocycle and Eight Quartexes* Following THE REUNION _

Starscream gripped the scouring pad in his hand, busily scrapping away any gray debris that had built up on the statue he had crafted.

The process of pulling the ranks of the neo-Decepticons apart was expected to be challenging, but Starscream was astonished that his initial strategy functioned so beautifully. His former ranks were captured with almost laughable ease.

The process had been so simple: Starscream led his followers to a ravine, where he told them the Autobots were building a base. He informed them that their construction would be distracting, allowing for the Decepticons to effortlessly catch them and shove them away into their former Iacon prisons. When his ranks were grouped together, the new protectors of Cybertron jumped out of the large crags in the ravine, electrocuting and disabling all of Starscream's followers. Starscream remained the only one untouched, but as he observed his people being dragged away, Starscream offered to join them.

Megatron, who had attended the arrest, was shaken by Starscream's proposal. Starscream explained that he had established these ranks, and they did look up to him. So, he should also take part in the universal punishment.

And thus, the prison became Starscream's temporary residence.

Starscream's following would have been presented to court about two quartexes after arrest to determine if they were ready to rejoin the outside world, but since Cybertronian society was still being established, it took ten quartexes. About five hundred prisoners attended the tedious trial, but only Starscream was gifted his beloved freedom.

Following his departure from the prison, Starscream was shunned by many even though his trial was televised and he had expressed his extensive shame and apologies. The city's reasonable rejection of him forced him to escape its boundaries and take refuge in former Harmonex, an artistic city dedicated to neutrality and creation. Starscream gathered great insight and knowledge from the Cybertronians that inhabited Crystalistic, the new title granted to Harmonex.

Starscream's stay in Crystalistic gave him the incredible opportunity to investigate more of himself, and he discovered that he had a great aptitude for art. The spiritual citizens welcomed Starscream's major transformation, and he decreed that his new dwelling would be in Crystalistic. Starscream craved to learn more about peace keeping and the magic of the artistic world.

Megatron caught word of Starscream's decision to remain in his refuge, and he, along with Knock Out, Thundercracker, and Skywarp, traveled to the distant city to continue their own lives within its harmonious walls. Optimus and his former Autobots migrated to Revix, the former Iacon, to reestablish the bustling life that once consumed the city. Shockwave remained tucked away in his laboratory, intensely studying the organic dandelions that now covered patches of Cybertronian soil, and Soundwave and his miniature comrades disappeared, not to be heard from. They wanted to be left alone.

Starscream was now crouched in front of the statue that he had crafted, and Shatter's manufactured bronze face gazed thoughtfully back at him, a lie of what her true resting expression was. But he wanted to pay homage to her, and presenting her with a lax face was part of his gift. The statue was installed into the Crystalistic Gardens, where glorious metallic plants rose up around them, shading those who were meditating or ambling about underneath the leaves.

The figure had collected some muck over the quartexes, so Starscream had ventured back out to the Gardens to polish the crouching effigy. A golden plate was affixed into the ground at her pointy feet, reading:

_In memory of the fallen warrior Shatter  
Who was deactivated by Starscream following the revival of Cybertron_

_She was the first Cybertronian to perish on new Cybertron_

"I'm proud of you, Starscream."

Starscream whipped around, happily greeted by the sight of Megatron. Sunlight dappled his massive shoulders, making them appear molted, and beacons of sunshine sliced around his helmeted head. Starscream jumped up and embraced the strong Cybertronian that towered before him, and Megatron gently placed his hands on Starscream's back.

"You have done so much."

Starscream gazed joyously up at Megatron's attractive face, and he stretched his hands up, beckoning for Megatron to lean down. Megatron carefully place his edged jaw in Starscream's small clutches, and the Seeker yanked him down, placing a light peck between his large, flaming eyes.

"I am so happy to be back," Starscream muttered, his breath warm and weightless against Megatron's cheeks.

Megatron energetically scooped up his lover, and Starscream cackled with euphoria as Megatron swung him around, his feet whistling through the thin air. Nearby meditators were briefly disrupted by their joy, but they quickly fell back into their reflective states.

Starscream wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck, staring deep into his optics. "There's a field nearby. Follow me."

**. . .**

Megatron chaotically tackled Starscream as they gracefully landed amongst the dandelions, and they toppled down a shallow hill, giggling as they rolled across the small flowers. Megatron pounced on top of Starscream, who was still sprawled out, and he lovingly gazed down at the Seeker. Megatron's breathing became more labored as he admired the treasure that was underneath him.

Starscream's spark felt like it was about to implode, full of ecstasy as he watched his lover cherish the sight of him, and he hastily sat up, planting his lips on Megatron's. Megatron harshly hugged Starscream to his body, their bellies forced together, before crashing down into the mattress of tawny flowers.

Starscream felt control exit his hands, and his fingers furiously dashed up and down Megatron's chest, caressing every bump and dip in his armor. Megatron's tongue slipped into his mouth, and Starscream's own glossa glided against Megatron's teeth, desperate to experience Megatron's exquisite taste again.

"I love you, I love you!" Starscream cried as Megatron smooched and licked his neck.

"I love you, too," Megatron muttered as he continued to fondle Starscream with his lips.

The euphoria consuming Starscream forced him to loose complete control of his nerves, and Starscream accidentally fired up the engines fastened to his heels. He scooted away across the grasses, confused by what had occurred. Megatron darted after him, chortling as he observed his lover fight against his own feet.

Megatron scooped him up, hugging him snuggly to his chest, before launching himself into the sky, propelled by his own boosters. He closed his optics as they blasted above the clouds, their own private escape as they continued to kiss. The world whirled around them like a kaleidoscope, the ground and atmosphere racing each other in a circle. Starscream's engines continued to burst with flames, causing them to shoot off this way and that.

"I want to touch sparks!" Megatron announced, his vibrating, masculine voice ripping through the air.

Starscream wrapped his legs around Megatron's small waist, trying to regain control of his body. "Oh Megatron, I do too!" Starscream pointed to the highest point in the sky as their spinning about ceased. "But we need a dead region of space to make our silent light."

*one year, eight months


	15. EPISODE 15 - THE SILENT LIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, Megatron's and Starscream's love story must end. Thank you all so much for enjoying The Silent Light and making it to the final chapter.
> 
> I wish you all safety during the pandemic and happiness during this time.
> 
> \- Lost to the River

_TO VIEW ILLUSTRATION: https://www.wattpad.com/1022382385-the-silent-light-a-megatron-x-starscream_

**. . .**

Megatron towered in front of Shockwave, gazing thoughtfully at the magenta engineer. A great, majestic turquoise ship poised behind them, awaiting their departure. Starscream had already disappeared inside, taking his seat in the cockpit.

"It is already set for the coordinates." Shockwave slipped a yellowish keycard into Megatron's still fingers, black hieroglyphics carefully imprinted across the glass surface. "This instructional card can be utilized to reset the ship in the instance the ship does not deliver you two to the correct location."

Megatron delicately enveloped Shockwave in his muscular arms, and Shockwave's hands lightly tapped his ridged back, still wary of embraces. A chill draft passed through the underground hangar, the wind whistling creepily around the glistening, dripping stalactites.

"Thank you," Megatron muttered into Shockwave's audio receptors, and Shockwave's singular optic gained more hue as he happily listened to his former master's gratitude.

"You are welcome. When you two pass through, just activate your com to inform me about your whereabouts. I will activate a space bridge."

Megatron briefly nodded and slipped away, meandering up the polished ramp leading to the interior of Shockwave's intergalactic ship.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shockwave took a step forward, suddenly becoming self-conscious about what he had uttered. His boxy head lowered, diverting his eye as Megatron slowly turned toward him.

"After the Accident, I have not been too sure about much," Megatron responded, his voice rich and overflowing with the tone of ancient wisdom and assurance. "I understand your concern. Touching sparks is not a matter many of our kind take part in, but the Accident has taught me to trust what my spark desires. I appreciate your support for us and diligence in locating a dead region of deep space."

Megatron tilted his hefty torso down, giving a slight bow towards the engineer, before going to reunite himself once more with his love. As he entered the cockpit, Starscream twisted in the passenger's seat towards Megatron, a grin brightening his slender face. Megatron settled in the pilot's seat, lifting the lever Shockwave had instructed him to. The ship fired up, rising away from the floor and tilting itself towards a cerulean space bridge portal that Shockwave activated. The engines hummed like Mongolian singers, their voices chanty and soothing.

Starscream rose from his seat and wrapped his arms around Megatron's thick neck, pressing his cheek against Megatron's recreated helmet.

"I don't think I ever said I liked your new helmet."

"Oh?"

"I like your helmet."

Megatron released a weak, but genuine, laugh, rubbing his thumb against Starscream's narrow chin. His eyes were locked onto the space bridge that was slowly crawling around them in brilliant rushes of light. The ship gently guided them through the swirling vastness that was enclosed within the portal, and the bridge finally ended, launching them into a pit of blackness. Dull, tiny pinpricks of incredibly distant stars could be seen.

"Are we too close to them?" Starscream glided up to the windshield, placing his delicate hands on the glass separating them from the icy grip of space. The reflected images of the stars could be seen, very faintly, within his wide amber optics.

"Shockwave said we can touch sparks here and not destroy anything." 

Megatron gently rose and slid his palms over Starscream's smooth wings, running his fingers through the long rivets that were carved into their surfaces. His bladed digits traced the red bands on his lover's wings a handful of times before Starscream slowly turned around, placing his fingers delicately on Megatron's bulky forearms.

Starscream had not noticed this until now, but Megatron's "all destroying" cannon had been expertly removed and replaced with beveled armor, granting him no primary weapon.

"Where is your gun?" Starscream's brow curved down, concerned for the firearm Megatron had wielded for millennia.

"I removed it; Knock Out performed the operation. I want to be more peaceful."

Starscream ran his hands over Megatron's rugged arms, nodding to himself. His hands could still sense the ghostly outline of where the cannon used to exist. Starscream pulled away and yanked his own guns off his shoulders, letting them drop to the floor. The crash rumbled through the ship.

"I want to be peaceful, too."

Starscream leapt into Megatron's powerful embrace, feeling the strength of a true warrior as his sweetheart lifted him off the ground, letting his legs hang. Megatron opened the hatch to space, and the vacuum snatched them out into the vat of darkness. The ship loyally followed its programming: the door slipped shut before the vehicle darted away, a space bridge delivering it back to Shockwave.

The hush of space consumed the couple, and Megatron switched on his com, gazing thoughtfully at Starscream.

"Can you hear me?" His voice sounded muffled, and some crackling darted between his words.

Starscream fumbled with the switches surrounding his audio receptors.

"Yes."

Starscream gently fired up his engines, transporting himself into Megatron's outstretched arms, his velocity causing them to idly spin around. As the stars lazily tilted about, Starscream delicately kissed Megatron, feeling the segments of his chest pulling apart, lowering its protection around his burning spark.

"I'm scared," Megatron admitted, his thorax remaining tight around his soul. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" 

"That...that touching sparks makes a black hole."

"From what I've heard, yes it does."

They drifted around, as if they were trapped in a droplet of spinning water, the current gracefully sweeping them away.

"What if it kills us?" Megatron pulled Starscream tight against his body, feeling the pounding energy and heat of his soul.

"I don't know why Primus would make us be able to express our love in a way that kills us."

"Have you ever met anyone that touched sparks?"

Starscream bit his lip, filing through memories, seeking to find the identify of an individual that did touch sparks.

"I don't know. Touching sparks is meant to be sacred, so not many couples talk about it. It is supposed to only be known about by the lovers."

"Well, Shockwave already knows, so I guess we screwed up that 'sacred' part."

Starscream giggled, trying to comfort his terrified partner. "If you don't want to do this -"

"Oh, believe me, I do, but I am just worried."

Megatron shut his optics, snagging Starscream's wings and dragging him closer. Megatron's chest peeled open, allowing for his spark to spin towards Starscream's, no noise emitting from the rotating orbs. Starscream softly kissed Megatron, his small lips resting on Megatron's large, placid smile. His hand slithered up, gently resting it on Megatron's cheek.

Their sparks slowly drifted away, orbiting each other like glorious binary stars, chasing each other in an infinite circle of love. Blue light started to be dragged towards the zooming sparks in strong, pulsating waves, warping the stars behind them. The sparks slowed their rush before darting together, and a spectacular explosion burst forth, a fantastic denotation of plasma and life force. Megatron and Starscream whipped towards the sudden action, terrified of the the force it held.

The silent, gigantic wave of illumination sped around the couple, leaving them untouched from its destructive path, as if it was aware they were its creator.

Back at Shockwave's base, computers started to scream as their screens flashed a furious, foreboding pink, announcing the presence of the supernova. Shockwave darted over to the devices, shutting down the incoming, loud message. He kept track of all large-scale emissions of energy; knowledge of these explosions could help predict if Cybertron was in danger. If, like in this case, the blasts are not a threat, they are logged away into the database.

Shockwave's fingers danced across the keyboard, saving this particular supernova as "Megatron's and Starscream's Love".

Megatron pulled Starscream tighter against his chest, more for his own comfort than Starscream's. The sight of space slowly collapsing in on itself was strange and alien, like someone was attempting to suck a hole in the sky so they could peek through. Golden light started to spiral around the gaping gravitational discus as it formed, and Starscream gently pulled away from Megatron, admiring what they had birthed.

"Can you feel it?" Starscream muttered.

"Feel what?"

"Oh Primus, the warmth in your chest. It's...it's so beautiful I could -" Starscream bit his lip as tears of bliss started to spew from his optics, the clear orbs undulating as they rolled away into the vacuum of space.

"I can feel it, too." Megatron utilized his engines to gently propel himself towards Starscream, fascinated by the black hole growing before them.

The heat kindling inside of them felt as if someone had placed a sun inside their empty chest cavities, gifting them eternal light and protection from the shadows of the planets. It was calming, as if they were orphans of the nebulas who were finally discovered by a barren mother, joyous to claim them as her own. The peace made Megatron's knees shake as if the energy baking inside of him couldn't bare to be held captive, longing for the freedom it was destined to have.

Starscream pointed to something forming inside of the shimmering accretion disk.

"The event horizon is here," Starscream muttered, and he slipped his hand over Megatron's fingers, ushering him forward. "Are you ready to go?"

Tears were pouring from Megatron, glistening diamonds in the forever night around them. He hastily nodded, desperate to reclaim his spark and experience the sensation of the power they had made. Their engines fired up, pinkish plasma erupting from their heels, and they cast themselves forward.

The black hole also claimed the unusual sentience the supernova did, and Megatron and Starscream remained unharmed by the intense gravity the rippling rip in space contained. Their alloy bodies did not stretch as they rocketed head-first towards the singularity concealed inside the darkness. Passing over the event horizon produced a strange sensation inside of Starscream, as if the bent space was attempting to hush him to sleep.

Strange noises tickled his audio receptors, sounding like whispering voices that had no distinguishable words. It was just rhythmic prattle, as if a distant dinning hall was tucked away within the non-existent walls of space's illusion. Megatron was gazing around as well, disturbed by the black hole's voice.

The gravity could be sensed now, but the black hole was holding back the onslaught of its power. Gentle waves, like patting hands, flowed over their bodies, massaging their worries and distraught away as they were sucked deeper inward. Drowsiness seeped into Starscream, and he curled up, shutting his engines off for the extended nap.

Megatron flew over to him, wrapping his arms around the sphere that Starscream had reduced himself to. His lover's optics were shut. The black hole's chaotic lullaby increased in volume, becoming more desperate to send Megatron into a protective slumber as they crossed over the heart of the singularity. Megatron finally obeyed, and the distant starlight blacked out.

**. . .**

Starscream was the first to stir, and his eyes slipped open. His vision was blurry, and the strange, glowing cloud ahead of him was confusing and foreign. He righted himself in space, his body now parallel with the illuminated smudge. As the image of the stars sharpened, Starscream clasped his hand to his mouth, shaken by what he was floating before.

Megatron awoke, his hands flailing about as he probed the vacuum, seeking Starscream. Starscream gently pulled him towards him.

"Starscream, my optics, they won't open!" Megatron felt around Starscream's body, attempting to ensure that his partner was safe.

"Just give it a minute," Starscream cooed, petting Megatron's head.

After a few more frightening, blind seconds, Megatron's optics snapped open, his irises shrunken and fearful. He slowly turned his head towards the white hole that had spewed them out, pale, glittery bands pulsating out of its core. Megatron's mouth hung open as he stared at the glory of physics before them, and Starscream admired it with him.

"That was the most horrifying yet magical thing I have ever experienced," Megatron muttered, the memory of the wormhole seared into his mind for the rest of his existence.

"I loved it, but I never want to do it again," Starscream agreed, recalling the sensation the black hole had granted to them. It was so enjoyable and astonishing.

"I really want to go home. Where are we?"

Starscream opened a miniature computer fused to his forearm, and the screen lit up, informing him about their exact coordinates. "Somewhere near Promixa Centauri."

"Oh, okay, near Earth."

Starscream unleashed a message into the velveteen blackness of space, asking for Shockwave to produce a space bridge to bring them back to the welcoming and stable lands of Cybertron. Starscream placed his cheek on Megatron's head, watching the white hole spill its glory and glow into the universe.

"Our silent light," Starscream muttered. "I love you, Megatron."

"I love you, too, Starscream."

_the end._


	16. EPILOGUE

Shockwave clanked around his laboratory, a hermit trapped by his own innate genius, abandoning society as he knew it. Megatron and Starscream had been delivered safely home about fifteen solar cycles ago, and they were so joyous to return. Megatron had almost been in tears to finally see Cybertron again, and Shockwave made a hefty promise to himself.

Never, under any circumstances, would he touch another Cybertronian's spark.

Code dashed up the computers' azure screens, casting beams of light over the examination table set up in the center of the large room. Shockwave was processing the information he had just gained. The dandelions were flung across the table, some in tatters while others remained intact for further experiments. One of the flowers was trapped under a microscope, the objective lens pointed at it like a gun.

Shockwave shook his head, trying to clear his mind of doubt, and he settled back behind the microscope, peering through the eyepiece again.

Yes, there was indeed a microscopic message imprinted on all of the dandelions' petals. Shockwave carefully recreated the Cybertronian hieroglyphics in a journal, and as he finished writing, he rose again, disbelief flowing through him.

When Primus and planet awoke again, the Cybertronian titan gave them all a message. The dandelions, Shockwave had discovered, were brought to the planet on the Cybertronians themselves. Tiny seeds had stuck to their armor and joints, dropping themselves onto the alien soil. Other infant plants had been ferried to Cybertron as well, and their seedlings could now be found across the plains. The dandelions appeared first because of their rapid growth.

Shockwave carried the journal around, reading the phrase over and over again. He had always had a disconnect from Primus, believing the great being held within the planet's core just to be a "life spewer" with no recollection of the individuals it had made. Its only purpose was to make and make but never to care for what it had birthed.

And oh, how wrong Shockwave had been.

Primus knew each and every one of them, and it was constantly aware of what they were doing and what they were feeling. 

Shockwave sat on the ground, his back pressed up against the wall of his chilled laboratory, his eye locked onto the page.

_Love has returned._

_I can feel it, and it brings me so much joy._

_Megatron and Starscream,_

_oh, feel the light you have created!_


	17. 125 HITS CELEBRATION!  (IN LESS THAN A WEEK)

Ya'll, this is BONKERS. I literally just finished writing TSL on Quotev and Wattpad, and was like "oH, I'lL gEt An AO3 aCcOnT aNd MaYbE pOst iT tHeRe tOo :3"

The amount of hits I got in less than a week is CRAZY, and I am so glad you all love it! Thank you all so much!!!


End file.
